Painful Pardon
by Sehaltiel l'Eternel
Summary: L'A-Team sont désormais des fugitifs. Après l'histoire des planches à billets qui a corrompu leur vie et dans laquelle a été mêlée une jeune femme du nom de Liv, ils vont essayer de refaire leur vie. Mais comment pardonner quand on a été trahis ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **Les membres de l'A-Team (ou Agence tous risques) ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas *soupir*

Néanmoins, le personnage de Liv est mien ! Sorti tout droit du fruit de mon imagination et de ma créativité, alors pas touche ! /!\

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule après l'histoire des planches à billets volées (film) même si des flashbacks de cette période sont nécessaires pour comprendre._

**Note 1 :** _Je garde volontairement le nom de A-Team pour agence tous risques ca je trouve que ce nom sonne bien mieux en anglais =D_

**Note 2 :** _Le démarrage est un peu long, mais j'aime mettre tous les éléments en place, le faire correctement et écrire le maximum de détails._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 1 : Pardonner**

[« _On pardonne tant que l'on aime_ » **F. de la Rochefoucauld**]

_« - Vous êtes guérie mademoiselle, vous pourrez sortir dès aujourd'hui et récupérer vos affaires personnelles. Je vais juste vous demander de remplir quelques papiers. »_

Elle était enfin guérie. Après un mois passé à l'hôpital regroupant 730,484398 heures décomptées à se repasser les évènements des dernières semaines et 43 829,0639 minutes à attendre un signe bon comme mauvais.

Liv leva la tête vers le ciel lorsqu'elle fut sortie de l'hôpital. Le soleil l'éblouit et diffusa sur son visage une onde de chaleur bien agréable. Ca lui avait manqué. Fermant les yeux, elle écouta les bruits de la rue, des sons si familiers qui avaient disparu pendant son hospitalisation. Des klaxons, des moteurs vrombissants, les cris des passants, les pas pressés des travailleurs, le bruit des chantiers, tout, tout un univers à part et complètement différent de sa chambre de convalescence. Pas un bruit, pas une visite, elle n'avait dû compter que sur elle-même pour ne pas céder à la dépression. Eviter de se rappeler les souvenirs pénibles, essayer de songer à l'avenir, mais quel avenir quand celui-ci était devenu l'enfer sur terre ? Cet avenir avait meurtri sa chair et son âme. Surtout son âme et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Un visage s'imposa à son esprit. Des yeux bleus perçants, un sourire tendre. Non elle ne devait pas penser à lui. Comment avait-elle pu finir comme ca ?

Rouvrant les yeux, elle avisa deux hommes en costume qui la regardaient tout en faisant mine de s'intéresser à autre chose. Elle était surveillée. Pas étonnant. Et pourtant elle se sentit vexée. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec _eux_.

S'arrêtant sur le bord du trottoir, elle leva le bras pour faire signe au taxi qui arrivait dans sa direction. Elle voulait seulement rentrer chez elle. Tirer un trait sur tout, sur lui surtout et recommencer de zéro. Elle envisageait même de déménager. Peut-être dans le Montana.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux agents avant de monter dans la voiture, et elle les vit bouger, un au téléphone, l'autre relevant le numéro du taxi qu'elle venait de prendre. Pour la suivre certainement. Le taxi s'inséra dans la circulation après qu'elle ait donné son adresse. Elle s'en fichait après tout. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec tout ca.

Soupirant, elle se détendit et se laissa aller. Ses sens étaient en alerte depuis le matin, et son corps tendu par l'anxiété, elle se massa doucement la nuque et observa le paysage citadin qui défilait sous ses yeux.

« - Bonjour Liv, heureuse d'être enfin sortie ? »

Cette voix… La jeune femme en sursauta, avant d'aviser le chauffeur du taxi. Non c'était impossible !

« - Futé ? s'étrangla-t-elle

- Salut ma belle ! répondit le jeune homme en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil et en la regardant dans le rétroviseur »

C'était bien Futé. Comment oublier ce regard bleu lagon, ce sourire malicieux et surtout sa prestance ?

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu te chercher quelle question.

- Et tu vas me dire que tu savais précisément quand j'allais sortir peut-être ?

- Moi ? Non pas moi, mais le boss oui. Même s'il ne s'est pas occupé officiellement de toi, il savait tout ce qui se passait dans cet hôpital. Tu sais comment il est. »

Oh que oui elle savait. Colonel Hannibal Smith. Ou plutôt ancien colonel. Toujours un plan de secours et surtout une à deux longueurs d'avance sur les autres.

Futé s'engagea sur une bretelle d'autoroute et s'éloigna du centre-ville. Inquiète, Liv se retourna pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, on ne l'est pas. »

C'était bien Futé. L'homme qui devinait toujours ses pensées avant qu'elle ne les formule à haute voix. Pourtant elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle était consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait, et pourtant il n'avait pas hésité à venir la chercher.

« - Et comment vont Barracuda et Looping ?

- Comme des fugitifs trahis par leur pays. »

Le cœur de Liv se serra. La rancune se faisait sentir à travers sa voix impassible. Du moins elle le percevait facilement.

« - Et où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Dans notre planque.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis sûr que tu sais la raison. »

Et de nouveau un point pour lui. Oui elle savait. Elle allait devoir tout expliquer. Elle avait trahi des hommes, des amis, elle avait trahi son amour propre, et elle l'avait même trahi _lui_…

Futé la regarda de nouveau dans le rétroviseur. Le front plissé et soucieux, elle avait beaucoup changé en un mois. Ses beaux yeux bruns avaient des cernes, son visage c'était aminci, elle était très pâle et semblait toutes les cinq secondes au bord des larmes. Un changement radical quand on savait que la Liv d'avant était une personne dont la joie de vivre se reflétait dans ses pupilles, toujours un mot gentil ou un sourire aux lèvres. Une source vivante d'apaisement. Mais désormais il n'était même plus certain que cette Liv ait bien existé. Il savait qu'il devait lui en vouloir, mais en la voyant dans cet état et en comprenant que la jeune femme était réellement pleine de remords, il ne put s'empêcher de lui parler de nouveau. Après tout n'avait-il pas été le premier à clamer à ses coéquipiers qu'il lui accorderait une seconde chance si elle s'en montrait digne ?

« - Et.. Ta blessure ? »

Liv se crispa un court instant et sa main se porta instinctivement à son flanc.

« - Guérie, merci de demander… »

Il devina sans mal que ca n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait. Mais était-ce physiquement ou moralement ?

Un peu plus tard il constata qu'elle s'était endormie. Esquissant un sourire, il se concentra de nouveau sur la route et la laissa reprendre des forces. Oh oui il l'avait déjà pardonnée…

« - Liv ? Réveille toi ma belle on est arrivés. »

La jeune femme ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour constater que la nuit était tombée. Frissonnante, elle vit que Futé avait arrêté la voiture dans une forêt, et que la civilisation la plus proche semblait être à plusieurs bon gros kilomètres.

« - On est où ? »

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle ne trébuche pas sur les racines dans l'obscurité. Après quelques minutes de marche un peu plus compliquée que prévu, elle aperçut un chalet dont la lumière filtrait à travers les fenêtres.

« - Me dis pas que c'est CA votre planque ?

- Et bien quoi ? Ca ne te plaît pas ? On aime le confort nous tu sais.

- Oh oui surtout toi Futé. Mais je veux dire, vous ne vous êtes pas faits repérer encore ?

- La preuve. Et puis je pense que tu sais assez qui nous sommes maintenant. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Une boule venait de se former au creux de son estomac. Elle lui tiraillait les entrailles, et elle savait que tout ce qu'elle ferait ne changerait rien au problème.

Et quelques minutes plus tard elle était devant la porte. Futé la fit rentrer, et tout de suite, elle entendit les autres membres du groupe.

« - Looping ! Combien de fois j'tai dit de pas utiliser tes inventions sur mon van !

- Mais j'ai juste fait des améliorations !

- Tu parles ! Quand j'ai voulu démarrer, le moteur a craché de la fumée verte ! Verte tu m'entends !

- Hahaha ! J'ai dû trop mettre de nitro !

- De quoi ? J'vais t'faire la peau espèce de taré ! »

Liv ne put se retenir de sourire. Elle avait reconnu sans difficulté Barracuda et Looping. Puis son sourire se figea, son cœur se serra à lui donner la nausée quand elle entendit une troisième voix :

« - Barracuda calme toi, tu sais très bien comment il est. Et puis Looping on avait dit que tu touchais plus au van de Barracuda non ? »

Liv distingua un discret acquiescement de Looping et le silence se fit de nouveau. Futé l'entraîna alors vers le salon et referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle se retrouva sous le regard de tous, mais ils ne la remarquèrent pas immédiatement. Barracuda occupé à bricoler des pièces de rechange sur la table, Looping avachi sur un canapé à regarder rêveusement le plafond et Hannibal contemplant le feu allumé dans la cheminée, un cigare à la bouche.

Ce fut Looping qui constata sa présence.

« - Liv ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le temps sembla alors se figer dans la pièce. Barracuda leva les yeux de son atelier improvisé et lui lança un regard indéchiffrable. Pas de sourire, pas de signes comme quoi il lui avait pardonné. Puis il reporta son attention sur ses outils. Looping quant à lui l'évita. Il regardait de nouveau le plafond, comme si quelque chose attirait particulièrement son attention.

Liv se senti défaillir. Naïvement elle avait cru jusqu'au bout qu'elle comptait plus que ca à leurs yeux. Mais non. Elle avait été trop loin. Courageusement, elle se tourna vers Hannibal. Ce dernier la fixa sans ciller, sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion. Il inspira une bouffée de son cigare, pendant qu'elle essaya d'engager la conversation. Mais il ne la laissa pas continuer.

« - Futé, montre lui sa chambre. »

Et il se tourna de nouveau vers le foyer rougeoyant. Ravalant ses larmes, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, la jeune femme suivi Futé qui l'attendait au pied d'un escalier, la tension dans la pièce devenant palpable. Ce dernier ne dit pas un mot et la laissa monter en première, avant de jeter un regard appuyé à Barracuda et à Looping qui se regardèrent gênés.

Arrivés à l'étage, il lui ouvrit la porte de la dernière chambre du couloir et la fit entrer. Elle se borna à lui tourner le dos, lui faisant comprendre à sa manière qu'elle voulait être seule.

« - Liv… Je ne sais pas à quoi…

- Je m'attendais ? Je sais pas, mais je ne vois pas à quoi ca sert de m'avoir emmené ici si c'est pour que je me sente encore plus mal. Je crois que ma blessure m'a suffit pour ca. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne à ma sortie. Je m'étais fait une raison, et vous avez tous débarqués de nouveau. Voilà, tu sais Futé à quoi je m'attendais. »

Le lieutenant contempla sa silhouette un court instant, s'apprêtant à répondre mais finalement se ravisa. Il devait la laisser seule. Doucement il referma la porte et traversa le couloir pour redescendre au salon.

Il remarqua alors que ses camarades avaient tous cessé leurs activités.

A brûle-pourpoint il ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

« - Vous êtes contents les gars ? Ah bravo franchement ! Elle était déjà dans un bel état quand je l'ai récupéré, là je crois que vous avez fait fort ! »

Barracuda répliqua alors :

« - Eh du calme Futé. C'est quand même pas nous qui avons mené double jeu avec elle il y a un mois si ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'on lui saute dans les bras ?

- Bon sang non quand même pas, mais ca sert à quoi de l'avoir fait chercher si c'est pour la laisser cloîtrée dans une chambre ? »

Le silence s'installa pendant que Futé essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. Ce fut Hannibal qui répondit :

« - Pour la protéger petit. Pour la protéger.

- La protéger boss ? Tu ne lui as même pas adressé la parole !

- J'aurais dû le faire à ton avis ?

- Oui ! Elle a quand même pris deux balles pour toi ! »

Hannibal sentit son cœur se presser dans sa poitrine. Il n'ignorait pas que Liv lui avait sauvé la vie, mais il n'oubliait pas non plus le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans l'histoire de la presse à billets. C'est pourquoi il avait demandé à Futé d'aller la chercher. La protéger comme elle l'avait fait pour lui, mais quant à lui reparler, ca c'était une autre affaire. Pendant son mois d'hospitalisation, il l'avait garder à l'œil chaque jour, sans qu'elle le sache, jusqu'à sa sortie. Il avait aussi surveillé ses anciens employeurs et il avait compris qu'il devait agir pour qu'elle ne tombe pas dans leurs filets à la fin de sa convalescence.

« - Je sais qu'elle t'a blessé plus que nous boss. »

Le colonel rencontra le regard triste de Futé et il se sentit faiblir un court instant. Oui elle l'avait heurté plus fort que les autres. Ce genre de blessure qui n'est pas physique mais qui fait déchanter un homme rapidement. Des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Le sourire de Liv, sa présence, sa vivacité d'esprit, toutes ses choses qu'il avait aimé chez cette jeune femme. Il se secoua alors mentalement. Ne pas penser à toutes ses choses. Plus maintenant.

« - Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. On verra demain ce qu'on fera. Il se fait tard, ne vous couchez pas à des heures pas possibles les jeunes. »

Futé s'écarta pour le laisser monter les escaliers et finit par aller se servir un verre de whisky avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil et de rester pensif…

Liv regardait par la fenêtre. La nuit était claire et elle aimait contempler le paysage nocturne que lui offrait la vue de sa chambre.

Puis on frappa à sa porte. Une pointe de stress se faisant ressentir brutalement, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur Looping.

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de le fixer. Le capitaine semblait gêné. Puis elle vit qu'il lui apportait un plateau repas.

« - J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim. »

Il le déposa sur le bureau et ajouta :

« - Je n'ai pas pu te faire ta viande irradiée ou au napalm, et j'avais plus d'antigel pour ma sauce spéciale, mais je pense que ca peut-être bon tout de même. »

Liv se surprit à sourire. Il n'y avait que Looping pour proposer une recette comme celle-là.

« - Merci Looping. »

Il lui sourit brièvement en réponse et repartit. Liv se rendit compte que malgré tout elle avait faim. Elle mangea alors le steak et les légumes qu'il lui avait préparé avec voracité. Puis elle déballa les quelques affaires qu'elle avait de l'hôpital.

Seulement après elle put se coucher et s'endormir. Elle avait sommeil, son corps n'était pas encore rétabli parfaitement et les émotions de la journée l'avaient éprouvé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **Les membres de l'A-Team (ou Agence tous risques) ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas *soupir*

Néanmoins, le personnage de Liv est mien ! Sorti tout droit du fruit de mon imagination et de ma créativité, alors pas touche ! /!\

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule après l'histoire des planches à billets volées (film) même si des flashbacks de cette période sont nécessaires pour comprendre._

**Note 1 :** _Je garde volontairement le nom de A-Team pour agence tous risques ca je trouve que ce nom sonne bien mieux en anglais =D_

**Note 2 :** _Le démarrage est un peu long, mais j'aime mettre tous les éléments en place, le faire correctement et écrire le maximum de détails._

**Note 3 : **_Les sigles NSA et HRT cités dans les passages suivants sont des abréviations des unités spéciales des USA. _

_**NSA **__signifie __**N**__ational __**S**__ecurity __**A**__gency et est un service qui procède à des écoutes ainsi qu'à des décryptages de communications codées._

_**HRT **__signifie __**H**__ostage __**R**__escue __**T**__eam et est un service qui a pour responsabilité d'organiser et d'exécuter des plans tactiques ayant pour but l'arrestation de fugitifs ou de libération d'otages. Ils peuvent également appuyer le FBI dans certaines missions anti-terroriste. Ils sont aussi entraînés dans la pratique du combat ainsi que dans l'utilisation de fusils d'assauts et d'autres armes de points._

**Note 4 :**_ /!\ ATTENTION POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS VU LE FILM, QUELQUES SPOILS /!\_

_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Confrontation**_

[« Dans la contradiction, l'amour se renforce. Dans la confrontation et la transformation, l'amour se préserve.» **Paulo Coelho**]

Cela faisait quatre jours que Liv vivait avec l'A-Team. Et si ses rapports avec Looping et Futé l'empêchaient de tomber en dépression, l'attitude de Barracuda et surtout celle de Hannibal faisait pencher dangereusement la balance du mauvais côté. Elle avait appris que c'était grâce à Charissa qu'ils s'étaient échappés du fourgon de police. Futé avait été enchanté de ce retournement de situation et du changement d'avis de son ex petite amie.

Elle attendait avec appréhension et hâte à la fois, qu'on lui demande des explications. Mais ce moment fatidique n'arrivait pas.

La nuit du cinquième jour elle fut prise de cauchemars. Dans son sommeil agité des images dans un ordre incohérent lui revenaient en mémoire : l'Irak, les coups de feu, Lynch, l'attaque sur les quais, Hannibal, le sang, son sang, qui coulait abondamment.

Elle cria et se réveilla en sursaut, le front moite, la sueur coulant le long de son dos, le corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Inquiète, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et inspira profondément pour reprendre une respiration normale et calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Elle jeta des regards angoissés dans tous les recoins de sa chambre, prête à voir surgir à tout moment l'agent de la CIA disposé à la menacer de son arme. Mais non. Le bureau était toujours intact, son armoire fermée comme d'habitude et la fenêtre close comme chaque soir.

Instinctivement elle porta ses mains à son ventre. Ses yeux la piquèrent et elle sentit les larmes arriver, des larmes qu'elle ne chercha même pas à refouler. Remontant ses genoux contre elle, Liv se mit à pleurer, enfouissant son visage entre son corps et ses jambes, ses bras repliés autour de ses membres, se balançant doucement pour tenter vainement de se calmer.

Un petit moment plus tard, les yeux rougis par les pleurs, le sommeil chassé par les visions d'horreurs qui l'assaillaient, elle décida d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau, prétexte pour se changer également les idées. Elle avisa l'heure : 2h du matin, puis se vêtit d'un débardeur et d'un jogging, avant d'ouvrir silencieusement sa porte et de se diriger vers les escaliers sans un bruit.

Quand elle se fut hydratée, elle marcha vers le salon. Le feu était encore allumé et propageait une chaleur bienfaisante dans la pièce. Ne voulant pas retourner dans sa chambre tout de suite, elle s'allongea sur le canapé et fixa le foyer dont les flammes léchaient lentement le reste des bûches dans l'âtre.

Et doucement elle fut attiré dans le sommeil par Morphée. Elle ne résista pas longtemps, et ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, sa respiration devenant régulière…

* * *

Hannibal écoutait les bruits qu'il distinguait dans le chalet, allongé dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Il avait entendu la jeune femme crier dans son sommeil avant de reconnaître ses pas sur le parquet et sur les marches grinçantes de l'escalier. Puis plus rien, le silence était revenu. Mais elle n'était pas remontée, il le savait. Et même s'il s'était juré de ne pas bouger, il finit par se lever pour savoir où elle était.

Il descendit au rez-de chaussée et avisa la jeune femme endormie sur le canapé. Qu'elle était vulnérable dans un moment pareil ! Il s'accroupit silencieusement devant elle et la regarda dormir pendant un court instant.. Il aperçu son débardeur qui remontait légèrement sur son flanc droit, lui permettant de distinguer le début d'une cicatrice récente et il resta fixé un moment dessus. Il revoyait parfaitement la scène. Cachés dans un contenaire avec Murdock déguisé en Morrison, il avait attiré Lynch pour le faire avouer devant témoins le complot qu'il avait orchestré depuis le début. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que Liv soit là. Et il avait encore moins prévu les déclarations de Lynch à son sujet. Trop abasourdi pour réagir, il avait failli y passer, mais la jeune femme s'était jetée sur lui pour le protéger des tirs de l'agent. Touchée par deux balles, elle avait eu à peine le temps de le voir mettre hors d'état de nuire Lynch avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Puis Hannibal l'avait vu être emmenée à l'hôpital en urgence pendant que lui et ses hommes étaient de nouveau arrêtés.

Pensif, il la vit frissonner. Il se releva et saisit sa veste qu'il avait laissé sur le dos d'une chaise pour l'en recouvrir.

Est-ce qu'il devait faire comme Futé ? Lui accorder une seconde chance ? Le malin de la bande l'avait fait sans problèmes. Mais pour lui c'était différent. Il contempla son visage assoupi et en fut troublé. Il aimait la délicatesse de ses lèvres, la courbe de son nez, la finesse de ses traits. Lentement il approcha sa main de la jeune femme et lui caressa tendrement la joue de son pouce. Il aimait la sensation de sa peau sous ses doigts.

Perdu, il se rappelait sans peine combien il avait apprécié serrer son corps contre le sien, combien il avait aimé la tenir dans ses bras pendant leurs discussions, blottir son nez dans le creux de sa nuque pour inspirer profondément son odeur, à s'en gorger les poumons, écouter son rire et combien il avait adoré l'embrasser.

Liv remua légèrement dans son sommeil et Hannibal retira rapidement sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Puis il se leva et gravit les escaliers en la regardant une dernière fois : demain il faudrait qu'ils parlent. Seuls.

* * *

« - Eh oh la belle au bois dormant c'est l'heure de se réveiller ! »

La voix amusée de Futé tira doucement Liv de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux en ronchonnant et chercha à cacher plus sa tête sous...une veste. Et pas n'importe qu'elle veste. Elle aurait reconnu entre mille l'odeur dont cette dernière était imprégnée. Serait-il venu ?

« - Allez la marmotte, bouge tes fesses du canapé, j'aimerais bien pouvoir m'y affaler ! »

La jeune femme se redressa promptement, serrant contre elle la veste militaire d'Hannibal.

Futé remarqua le bref éclair de joie traverser ses pupilles marrons. Le premier depuis son arrivée. Il lui en fallait vraiment peu à cette petite.

Il allait de nouveau ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander gentiment de déguerpir quand il l'a vit bondir du sofa et se précipiter dans les escaliers. Il la regarda, debout et pantelant, avant que le rire de Looping qui observait la scène depuis la cuisine ne le fasse atterrir. Et malgré lui, il se mit à sourire avant de porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

Se rinçant les cheveux sous le jet brûlant de la douche, Liv fermait les yeux tout en se délectant du bien-être que lui procurait l'eau ruisselante sur son corps. Il était venu la voir pendant son sommeil. Pourquoi ? Elle qui n'était plus qu'une étrangère à ses yeux, le reflet insipide de la personne qu'elle avait été, pire même, un fantôme. Non, ca c'est elle qui le pensait. Mais alors pourquoi s'était-il préoccupé d'elle la veille ? Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'il le veuille ou non. La situation n'avait que trop durée. C'était assez pesant comme ca pour elle. Et puis elle ne risquait plus rien désormais…

Terminant rapidement sa douche, elle coupa le robinet d'arrivée d'eau, sortit de la cabine, évita son reflet dans le miroir puis s'essuya prestement et s'habilla chaudement tout aussi rapidement. Puis elle dévala les escaliers, saisit au passage la tasse de café que lui tendait Futé tout en sirotant la sienne avant d'entendre Looping crier de la cuisine : « Lac si tu veux mon avis ! » avant de sortir dans le froid.

Elle inspira à fond avant de se diriger vers le lac à proximité du chalet sous un vent mordant et glacial. Après l'atmosphère surchauffée de l'habitation, cela la changeait brutalement.

Tout en marchant sur le sentier forestier, elle essayait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait absolument pas par quoi elle allait commencer. Mais il y avait une chose à laquelle elle se refusait entièrement : le perdre de cette façon.

Elle arriva au lac rapidement, apercevant le colonel assis sur le ponton en train de fumer. Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui et finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il ne dit pas un mot et continua de fumer pendant qu'elle but de son café. Puis il brisa la glace sans pour autant la regarder.

« J'avais tout compris dans cette histoire au bout d'un moment. Compris que Morrison était derrière tout ca, compris que Lynch était aussi un traître, que ce vaurien de Pike était dans le coup, compris que ca serait dur mais pas impossible de faire éclater la vérité. Tout. Tout sauf te concernant. Je pensais avoir appris à te connaître pendant ces quelques mois. Mais je me suis brillamment planté. C'est toi qui m'a eu, qui nous a eu, sur ce coup là. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir s'il y a eu de la sincérité un jour dans ce que tu as vécu avec nous ? »

Et seulement à ce moment là il osa tourner la tête vers elle pour plonger son regard bleuté dans le sien.

« - Je veux que tu sois sincère.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de ne pas l'être. »

Elle se sentait déjà un peu plus maîtresse d'elle-même qu'à son arrivée. Le plus dur n'était pas passé mais il avait accepté de l'écouter.

« - Alors ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère dans mes sentiments qu'avec vous. Vous seuls avaient connu la véritable Liv.

- Tu n'as jamais dit la vérité quand même. Alors comment je pourrais croire ce que tu me dis ? »

La jeune femme resserra son manteau contre elle et se tourna vers le colonel :

« - Je peux te raconter tout depuis le départ si c'est-ce que tu veux.

- Ce que je veux c'est la vérité pour une fois. »

Liv ne faiblit pas et pourtant il commençait à la pousser dans ses retranchements. Il n'accepterait plus aussi facilement tout ce qu'elle lui dirait à l'avenir. Ne se décourageant pas, elle se tut un instant, se forçant à se replonger dans tout ce qu'elle voulait oublier afin de lui faire comprendre au mieux ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de faire quand elle aurait dû.

« - Tout a commencé en Irak. Lorsque Lynch est venu te voir pour te demander soi disant ton aide afin de récupérer le milliard de dollar convoité par les sympathisants de Sadam Hussein.

- Oui je m'en souviens, c'est d'ailleurs pendant cette mission que tu as fait ta première apparition en nous sauvant d'une explosion.

- …. Lynch m'avait demandé de réussir à entrer dans votre groupe afin de lui remettre un rapport chaque fois qu'il le désirait. Je vous ais donc fait croire que j'étais une ancienne collègue de Lynch et que je me méfiais de lui.

- Tu étais de la CIA toi aussi ?

- Non je viens de la NSA à l'origine.

- A l'origine ?

- Oui. J'ai ensuite passé quelques mois dans le HRT.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il t'a envoyé vers nous.

- C'était une des raisons principales oui.

- Je suppose que l'autre raison étant que tu étais sa petite amie ? »

Liv ne répondit pas et elle se tendit malgré elle. Elle savait que dans tout ce qui c'était passé c'était ca qui l'avait le plus marqué. Parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle comme elle n'avait pas su lui résister. Et ca, ca n'était prévu dans aucun de leur plan respectif.

« - Je… Lynch et moi étions ensemble depuis quelques mois. Il a pensé que ca serait une bonne idée de m'intégrer dans ses intentions car il pouvait avoir confiance en moi. Au début j'aurais tout fait pour lui, et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi puisque j'avais cette impression de lui donner plus que de recevoir. Et finalement ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une impression. Puis tout a changé, j'ai passé de très bons moments avec vous, j'ai appris à vous connaître pendant les semaines malgré la situation délicate, Barracuda pour son amour de la mécanique, Looping pour sa folie contagieuse, Futé pour sa bonne humeur et surtout j'ai découvert ce que signifiait le mot amour avec toi. Tu étais radicalement différent de Lynch. Loyal, respectueux, attentionné, intelligent, tu faisais toujours passer ton équipe avant toi et c'est-ce qui m'a attiré chez toi. Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'étais partagée entre la crainte que m'inspirait Lynch s'il découvrait que je songeais à le trahir et les nouveaux sentiments que je ressentais. Et puis tu t'es déclaré. Et là tout a vacillé de nouveau. J'ai voulu tout t'avouer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais tout c'est enchaîné à une vitesse ingérable, et finalement je n'ai pas eu le courage de vous dire quoi que se soit. Et pourtant à ce moment là je n'avais jamais autant été sincère. »

Hannibal ne répondit pas. Perdu dans les révélations de Liv, ses neurones remettaient dans l'ordre les pièces manquantes. Mais à chaque fois qu'il osait la regardait, il la revoyait dans ses bras. Des images qui lui rappelaient douloureusement qu'il avait s'agit des plus beaux moments qu'il ait passé avec une femme.

« - Et quand nous avons été emprisonnés, après la mission de Bagdad et la cour martiale ?

- J'ai été récupérée par Lynch et il m'a faite « enfermer » dans le Colorado, avant de te faire évader et qu'après que tu ais rassemblé ton équipe tu viennes me chercher. Il n'avait pourtant aucune assurance que tu le fasses. »

Le colonel se leva et se mit à arpenter le ponton tout en recrachant la fumée de son cigare. Puis il lui jeta un nouveau regard et il se rappela alors leur rencontre :

_« - Liv Jefferson, agent de la CIA._

_- Eh bien Liv Jefferson de la CIA, nous vous devons une fière chandelle d'avoir désamorcé cette bombe dont personne n'avait prévu l'existence. »_

Elle lui avait timidement sourit. C'est dès ce moment là qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas. Ils venaient juste de rentrer au camp du général Morrison et de faire sortir Barracuda de la remorque du camion après que Looping lui ait promis une tapenade au curry et à la noix de coco avec des canapés. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais il avait eu dès cet instant l'envie de l'intégrer dans l'équipe, à peu près comme tous les autres.

« - La bombe sous le camion du convoi ?

- C'est moi qui l'avait installé quelques heures auparavant, même si je l'ai bel et bien désactivée.

- Et le plan que tu as mis en place avec Futé ? Lynch le connaissait et faisait semblant de faire l'idiot ?

- Non. A ce stade là je n'avais plus rien à voir avec lui.

- Pardon ?

- Quand on a décidé tout ca avec l'équipe, j'avais mis fin à tout ce qu'il me demandait de faire depuis plusieurs semaines. »

Hannibal comprenait mieux désormais pourquoi Liv s'était retrouvée à la fin avec lui dans le conteneur alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Il l'avait trouvé et emmener de force afin de la tuer avec lui si nécessaire.

« - Tu me dis que tu n'avais plus rien à voir avec lui… Et pourtant, il ne savait pas pour nous deux.

- Je n'avais aucune raison de lui dire. »

Et il savait qu'elle disait vrai. Lynch avait été rendu fou quand il avait su que sa petite amie avait eu une liaison avec lui. Au point de vouloir lui tirer dessus sans rien demander de plus. Mais Liv l'avait protégé. Quitte à en mourir. Elle avait fait définitivement son choix.

* * *

Ayant fini son cigare, le colonel la fixa un long moment, prêt à parler, avant de se raviser puis de se détourner et de repartir vers le chalet. Il avait eu la conversation qu'il voulait mais il n'était pas près à faire plus. Liv sentit son cœur lui faire mal. Elle avait répondu à tout ce qu'il avait voulu savoir. Et pourtant il s'obstinait dans le silence et l'ignorance.

Son bref moment de soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en racontant son histoire avait disparu, et elle se sentit déprimée. Dans le silence du paysage elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'onde calme du lac tout en refoulant une douleur vive qui venait de refaire son apparition. Mais de ca, elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. Alors seulement elle s'autorisa de nouveau à laisser ses sentiments la submerger.

A quelques pas elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Barracuda, Looping et Futé qui avaient assisté à son entretien avec le colonel.

Et si Barracuda et Looping rentrèrent au chalet, les idées confuses, Futé s'attarda. Et quand il vit la jeune femme éclater en sanglots, il ne réfléchit pas et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne résista pas et cala sa tête contre son épaule, tout en hoquetant :

« - Ohhh Futé, je suis…désolée…tellement désolée…

- Je sais ma belle, je sais… »

Et il l'a laissa pleurer le temps qu'il fallait, se contentant de la bercer comme une enfant. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas encore tout dit. Mais pour le moment cela suffisait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **Les membres de l'A-Team (ou Agence tous risques) ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas *soupir*

Néanmoins, le personnage de Liv Jefferson est mien ! Sorti tout droit du fruit de mon imagination et de ma créativité, alors pas touche ! /!\

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule après l'histoire des planches à billets volées (film) même si des flashbacks de cette période sont nécessaires pour comprendre._

**Note 1 :** _Je garde volontairement le nom de A-Team pour agence tous risques ca je trouve que ce nom sonne bien mieux en anglais =D_

**Note 2 :** _Le démarrage est un peu long, mais j'aime mettre tous les éléments en place, le faire correctement et écrire le maximum de détails._

**Note 3 :**_ /!\ ATTENTION POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS VU LE FILM, QUELQUES SPOILS /!\_

_

* * *

**Chers reviewers :**_

_**Alazais **__: Merci beaucoup pour ta visite et ton commentaire, ca m'a fait très plaisir ! Et bien je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise et que j'ai réussi à te faire accrocher alors que tu n'aimes pas trop le film ! Merci aussi pour ton compliment très touchant sur la façon dont c'est écrit ! Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette histoire et puis Hannibal est mon personnage préféré, autant dans la série que dans le film, et dans le film il me fait vraiment craquer, alors je voulais le mettre plus en avant dans une histoire d'amour, que Futé par exemple =)_

_En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton passage et ta review, et bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 : Secret**

[« Personne ne garde un secret comme un enfant » **Victor Hugo**]

« - Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de plus boss.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une conscience Futé, la mienne me suffit largement.

- Bon sang mais sais-tu combien elle souffre ? »

L'ancien colonel décrétant en avoir assez entendu de son subordonné, se leva brusquement de la table, jeta son jeu de carte dessus, et pointa son index vers le jeune homme.

« - Je pense qu'il est grand temps, concernant cette histoire, que tu trouves ta place fiston. Maintenant que toi, Looping et Barracuda vous avez choisi le pardon, le reste ne nous concerne que nous deux. Point. »

Vexé, Futé ne répondit pas et s'éloigna lui aussi de la table après avoir étalé trois as.

Hannibal observa le jeu et murmura pour lui-même : « La vie n'est pas un jeu. Il faut savoir perdre lorsque l'on a triché. »

* * *

Le lieutenant ne décolérait pas. Il sentait que Liv n'avait pas tout avoué. Qu'elle avait gardé pour elle le plus dur. Alors il décida de prendre les choses en main, et de retourner à l'hôpital où elle avait été admise.

Après avoir trafiqué des papiers qui lui donneraient accès aux bâtiments en tant que médecin, et réussissant à s'éclipser, il emprunta le van de Barracuda tout en se promettant mentalement de ne pas le rayer et de ne pas le ramener en pièces détachées.

Tout en conduisant, il se remémora comment il avait fait connaissance avec Liv. La jeune femme l'avait épaté par sa joie de vivre communicative, son humour contagieux et surtout par sa détermination. Quand elle l'avait aidé à mettre en place le plan pour coincer Lynch il s'était dit qu'il aurait aimé avoir une sœur comme elle. A partir de ce moment là, il avait juré de prendre soin d'elle. C'était sans compter sur la trahison de la jeune femme. Mais étrangement il ne lui en avait pas voulu longtemps. Après tout, lui aussi avait des lourds secrets, lui aussi avait parfois fait mal tourner les choses. Vu de ce côté c'était plus simple alors il l'avait excusé.

Après deux bonnes heures de route et quarante appels d'Hannibal qui avait remarqué sa disparition, il gara le van sur un parking à quelques pas de l'hôpital et se dirigea vers l'immeuble tout en restant sur ses gardes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il présenta sa fausse carte au personnel, et réussit à se faire montrer la pièce des archives des dossiers médicaux des patients. Jusque là un jeu d'enfant. Se mettant aux choses sérieuses, il rechercha les dossiers de l'année, avant de les balayer par ordre alphabétique pour trouver la lettre J.

Il le trouva rapidement, soulagé de constater que le FBI ou autre n'avait pas encore mis la main dessus. Futé le subtilisa rapidement sous sa veste et rangea les dossiers sans demander son reste.

Ressortant de la pièce il se dirigea normalement vers la sortie, mais croisa deux agents au coin du couloir. S'excusant sans trop s'attarder, il accéléra le pas alors que l'un des deux hommes fronçait les sourcils, certain que quelque chose venait de lui échapper. Une fois dehors, le lieutenant poussa un soupir, eut un sourire de satisfaction et monta dans le van avant d'hésiter à mettre le contact. Il voulait vérifier le dossier de Liv pour confirmer ou pas ses soupçons.

Il ouvrit la chemise cartonnée et parcourut les rapports médicaux avec attention et angoisse. Il découvrit donc à travers des notes scientifiques incompréhensibles, que Liv avait été dans le coma pendant trois jours, que les plaies des deux balles retirées ne cicatriseraient pas facilement car le corps de la jeune femme ne supportait pas le traitement et que sa perte de sang avait été importante, ce qui avait donné lieu à plusieurs transfusions.

Futé pâlit. Il ne s'était pas du tout imaginé ca, même s'il connaissait les dégâts provoqués par les armes à feu.

Puis une note des jours suivants attira son attention. Une note à cause de laquelle il perdit conscience du monde extérieur qui l'entourait. Plus un bruit, plus un souffle. Une note qui le fit jurer tous les noms possibles et inimaginables.

Nauséeux, il jeta le dossier sur le siège passager et se tint l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index tout en fermant les yeux.

« - Bon sang… C'est pas vrai… Liv… »

* * *

« - Mais tu imagines s'il a abîmé mon bijou ? Je vais le tuer. S'il rentre un jour je jure que je lui fais la peau.

- Futé te le ramènera entier ne t'inquiète pas Bosco.

- Et Liv pour la dernière fois tu ne veux pas m'appeler Barracuda comme tout le monde ? »

La jeune femme sourit. Elle était la seule dans l'équipe à s'obstiner à l'appeler par son prénom. Il l'a reprenait gentiment mais c'était plus pour la taquiner que par une réelle colère.

Elle se trouvait dans le salon en compagnie des trois hommes, et si Hannibal s'obstinait à ne pas lui parler, Barracuda lui expliquait patiemment comment améliorer la puissance d'un moteur tandis que Looping chantonnait dans son coin en tentant vainement de lire un bouquin qu'il tenait à l'envers.

Un vrombissement de moteur se fit entendre, puis des pas, et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Futé aux traits tirés et à la mine anxieuse. Tous sauf Liv se levèrent d'un bond : Barracuda pour lui foutre la raclée du siècle, Hannibal pour lui rappeler pour la énième fois qu'on agissait pas sans un plan et Looping pour tenter de calmer Bosco le tas de muscles.

Mais Futé s'en fichait. Il réussit à capter le regard de Liv. Et elle comprit. Il savait. Elle le lut dans son regard. Elle y décela de la peine, un mélange de douleur et de compassion qui lui faisait mal.

Elle se leva pour rejoindre Looping et Barracuda qui venaient de sortir pour vérifier l'état du van, tandis qu'il restait planté sans se préoccuper de ce que pouvait faire les autres. Il croisa de nouveau son regard et il sentit son cœur se serrer : s'il avait su…

La jeune femme referma la porte sur eux tandis que Futé alla se servir un verre sans plus de cérémonie. Hannibal se tut. Il avait plein de répliques qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais l'attitude de son lieutenant l'inquiétait : il était sous le choc.

Il revint donc s'asseoir sans un mot, s'alluma un cigare, avant que Futé ne le rejoigne et jette devant lui un dossier cartonné. Un dossier médical.

« - C'est pas vrai fiston… T'es retourné là-bas pour le récupérer ? T'as été repéré ?

- Non, je gérais la situation.

- La dernière fois que tu m'as dis ca c'était pendant notre mission au Mexique et ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

- C'est bon boss cette fois. Je voudrais juste que tu prêtes attention à ce que je viens de te donner.

- Je connais ce dossier, puisque j'en ai imprimé une copie ici chaque jour de son hospitalisation.

- Je pense que si tu connaissais tout le dossier, tu ne serais pas là maintenant à me parler, je pense que tu lui parlerais à elle.

- Qu'as-tu découvert ?

- Quelque chose que j'aurais préféré ne pas apprendre de cette manière. »

Troublé, le colonel ouvrit le dossier et le parcourut tout en jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil au malin de la bande.

Puis il tomba sur la note que Futé avait lu quelques heures auparavant.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier, il écrasa son cigare en l'ayant à peine entamé, il sentit son estomac se nouer et ses yeux fixèrent toujours le même mot. Puis il se mit à répéter : « - C'est pas vrai, nom de Dieu dites moi que c'est pas vrai… »

Futé serra les dents. Il avait agi de manière cavalière, mais il voulait faire comprendre à son supérieur que le secret que Liv avait gardé pour elle lui coûtait plus cher que prévu : son amour.

Alors qu'elle en avait le plus besoin en ce moment même.

Hannibal lâcha le dossier et prit son visage entre ses mains alors que Futé se leva et s'éloigna en murmurant un « désolé » de compréhension.

Sur la note, marquée avec tous les détails médicaux que cela entraînait, une phrase sortait du lot : « Aujourd'hui, Mademoiselle Liv Jefferson, enceinte de deux mois, a perdu son bébé. »

Il savait qu'il en était le père. Il y avait deux mois, Liv était dans ses bras.

Choqué, incapable de quoi que se soit d'autre, l'ex-colonel laissa échapper une larme…

* * *

Liv regardait Barracuda s'agiter autour de son van avec un soulagement plus que visible. Elle sourit en voyant combien il pouvait tenir à cette carrosserie, comme un enfant à son jouet. Puis elle resserra sa veste contre elle, avant de s'apprêter à rentrer. Mais quand elle se retourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec Hannibal.

Elle ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa, mais elle se retrouva dans son étreinte. Oui. Il la serrait contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne lui échappe, il murmurait son prénom doucement, pour ne pas la briser, et alors seulement elle se laissa aller à cet élan subit de tendresse. Elle nicha sa tête contre son torse, inspira son odeur, avant d'agripper ses épaules. Puis elle éclata en sanglots.

Il la berça pendant que ses pleurs s'intensifiaient, qu'elle libérait cette tension éprouvée depuis plusieurs semaines, puis il l'a soutint quand ses jambes se mirent à se dérober sous le coup de l'émotion.

Jetant un regard rassurant à Barracuda et à Looping, il prit dans ses bras la jeune femme et la ramena à l'intérieur, avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea et resta enlacé avec elle jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots s'espacent et qu'elle reprenne son calme.

Il s'écarta alors d'elle, tenant son visage entre ses mains, ses pouces caressant lentement ses pommettes, et Liv put alors plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

Dieu qu'elle aimait se noyer dans ce bleu azur !

Elle avait voulu tout abandonner pour cet homme, le destin lui avait réservé de mauvaises surprises comme de bonnes, mais jamais elle ne s'était résignée à laisser tomber. Et il avait fallu qu'elle perde ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, pour qu'il comprenne enfin qu'elle était sincère. Injustice. Cet enfant de lui, elle avait voulu le garder. Il n'était pas prévu mais quand elle avait appris être enceinte, elle avait voulu ce bébé. Elle imaginait déjà ses mêmes yeux bleus, ce même sourire, un petit homme qui aurait été le portrait de son père. Mais tout ca lui avait été arraché.

« - Tu as trop d'eau dans tes yeux… Ce n'est pas bon d'en avoir de trop Liv… »

Malgré elle, elle sourit en remarquant combien il avait changé de ton, alors qu'il se pencha doucement pour aspirer chacune de ses larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Ses lèvres caressaient lentement ses paupières, une sensation qui la faisait frissonner et lui faisait écarter les funestes pensées de ce qui aurait pu être.

« - Je suis désolée… »

L'ancien colonel ne bougea plus pendant un court instant, puis il posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme et murmura en guise de réponse :

« - Aujourd'hui, là maintenant, c'est à moi de l'être. Je me suis comporté comme le plus grand des salopards. Tu as été honnête bien avant ton retour, même si nous ne venons que de le comprendre, et rien ne réparera ce que tu as pu endurer pour nous, pour moi, pour toi-même pendant les dernières semaines qui ont suivi. C'est moi qui suis désolé Liv. »

La jeune femme ne réussit pas à répondre, l'émotion lui nouait la gorge, elle sentait les sanglots remonter et son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Comprenant sa douleur, Hannibal se contenta de la reprendre dans ses bras, dans lesquels elle se blottit comme une enfant. Quelques minutes plus tard ses sanglots s'espacèrent, sa respiration redevint calme, et elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée.

L'ancien colonel s'écarta doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller, remonta les couvertures sur elle, et sortit de la chambre sans un bruit.

Futé l'attendait dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, une ride traversant son front soucieux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Futé ? »

Sans un mot, il lui tendit le papier qu'il tenait.

Hannibal le lut en silence et son regard s'assombrit brutalement. Il releva les yeux vers l'ancien lieutenant qui semblait inquiet.

« - Quand a-t-on eu ca ?

- Il y a quelques heures.

- Putain c'est pas vrai. Ca ne finira donc jamais cette histoire ? Rassemble Barracuda et Looping, je ne veux pas que Liv soit au courant de ca. »

**Lynch c'était échappé de la prison dans laquelle il était incarcéré.**

**Et à leur avis, il comptait bien se venger d'eux par tous les moyens qu'il trouverait. Et s'il s'en prendrait à eux, il n'oublierait pas Liv…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **Les membres de l'A-Team (ou Agence tous risques) ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas *soupir*

Néanmoins, le personnage de Liv Jefferson est mien ! Sorti tout droit du fruit de mon imagination et de ma créativité, alors pas touche ! /!\

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule après l'histoire des planches à billets volées (film) même si des flashbacks de cette période sont nécessaires pour comprendre._

**Note 1 :** _Je garde volontairement le nom de A-Team pour agence tous risques ca je trouve que ce nom sonne bien mieux en anglais =D_

**Note 2 :** _Le démarrage est un peu long, mais j'aime mettre tous les éléments en place, le faire correctement et écrire le maximum de détails._

**Note 3 :**_ /!\ ATTENTION POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS VU LE FILM, QUELQUES SPOILS /!\_

* * *

**Chers reviewers :**

_**Alazais** : Ouah ! Que d'enthousiasme dans tes reviews pour me laisser deux fois la même ! Mais ca fait drôlement plaisir ! Contente que le 3__ème__ chapitre t'ai plut ! J'ai fais beaucoup de relecture pour ce dernier, parce que je ne voulais pas que les choses aillent trop vite, ou au contraire traînent en longueur, donc apparemment j'ai réussi à trouver le juste milieu !_

_Oh je ne voulais pas non plus te faire avoir les larmes aux yeux avec ce chapitre ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est pas non plus joyeux *se gratte la tête l'air gêné* je vais me rattraper !_

_Et oui, j'avais pas envie de le laisser dans sa cellule l'autre énergumène, sinon ca ne serait pas drôle !_

_Disons que Futé a déjà ce rôle d'amant éconduit avec Charissa, qui le rend sympathique, alors je voulais appuyer sur ce côté-là pour le rendre encore plus « lui-même ». Mais les autres adorent Liv aussi, même s'ils ne le montrent pas !_

_Voilà voilà, encore merci pour ton passage, et à bientôt !_

**_Bettypoussin_** _: Que de compliments ! Sincèrement cela me va droit au cœur, car je ne pensais pas que ma fiction plairait à ce point ! _

_Je suis flattée et très touchée par ta review ! _

_Et je remercie Alazais de t'avoir fait découvrir ma fiction, c'est très gentil de sa part ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, je te remercie de nouveau et te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_A très bientôt !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Vivre**

[« L'oubli se conjugue à tous les temps: au futur pour vivre le commencement, au présent pour vivre l'instant, au passé pour vivre le retour…» **Marc Augé**]

« - Quelle heure est-il ? »

Hannibal, assit sur le bord du lit et plongé dans ses pensées, se retourna vers Liv en souriant. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, la jeune femme fermant les yeux à ce contact, avant de répondre :

« - C'est bientôt l'heure du repas, et c'est Looping qui l'a préparé spécialement pour toi. »

La jeune femme sourit à cette phrase, et le cœur de l'ancien colonel bondit violemment dans sa poitrine : il adorait son sourire et ce dernier lui avait manqué. Lentement il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de la regarder pour observer sa réaction. Les yeux brillants, Liv enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, et l'attira un peu plus contre elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Un baiser plus appuyé, plus provocateur, plus joueur.

Hannibal sourit contre sa bouche et enlaça son corps chaud en se laissant emporter par le frisson de plaisir qui lui parcourut la nuque au contact de la jeune femme. Il laissa dériver sa bouche sur la peau fine de sa gorge, déposant quelques suçons sur son passage, ses mains s'éparpillant en caresses volages à travers ses vêtements.

Il la voulait. Il la voulait contre lui, il l'a voulait pour lui, la rassurer, l'embrasser, sentir sa chaleur dans son corps, se sentir entier avec elle…

Liv se sentit défaillir sous les caresses d'Hannibal, elle frissonnait au moindre de ses contacts. Tout chez lui l'électrisait, faisait frémir le creux de ses reins. Cet homme avait le don de la faire se sentir elle-même, de l'emmener dans un monde à part qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Elle avait ce besoin de tendresse, il ne se lassait jamais de lui en donner ; elle voulait lui parler, il pouvait l'écouter et la rassurer pendant des heures… Ce sentiment de partage pleinement satisfait qu'elle ne ressentait qu'avec lui.

Frémissant, elle sentit la main d'Hannibal se glisser lentement sous son tee-shirt, alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire. Il vint alors plonger son regard azuré soucieux dans le sien : il ne comprenait pas.

Liv sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle se dégagea de lui, lui tourna le dos, et s'assit au bord du lit tout en rabaissant son tee-shirt.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie. Loin de là. C'est-ce que son corps avait subi qui la dérangeait. Sa cicatrice. Celle qui barrait son ventre. Celle qui lui faisait penser qu'il ne la regarderait plus comme avant.

« - Liv ? »

Son prénom murmuré, empreint d'une inquiétude non dissimulée. La jeune femme sentit deux bras musclés enserrer son corps, mais elle tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

« - De quoi as-tu peur ? »

Silence pesant.

« - De ca ? »

Et à ses mots il glissa de nouveau sa main en douceur sous son tee-shirt pour frôler la récente cicatrice. Liv sursauta, acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et écarta de nouveau la main d'Hannibal. Ce dernier la saisit et lia ses doigts aux siens avant de lui murmurer :

« - Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de cette cicatrice. On en a tous un jour ou l'autre. Et elle ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. Au contraire. »

Et comme pour appuyer ses mots, il déposa un tendre baiser sur la nuque découverte de la jeune femme. Puis constatant qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il passa ses lèvres en douceur sur sa peau en allers-retours sensuels…

« - LIV ! COLONEL ! A TABLE ! »

Hannibal poussa un soupir de frustration, puis il rejoignit les autres avec Liv.

Attablés, ils virent Futé lancer une pièce à Barracuda que ce dernier s'empressa d'empocher en riant. Liv surprit alors le regard pétillant de Futé. Elle devinait sur quoi il avait parié et en rougit.

* * *

« - Je veux les appels qu'elle a passé, je veux savoir où elle est allée à sa sortie d'hôpital, et je veux connaître les derniers lieux fréquentés par cette bande de clowns !

- On trace déjà le taxi qu'elle a prit à l'hôpital.

- C'est pas suffisant. Tuez qui vous voulez, mais trouvez moi cette garce ! »

Lynch sortait de la salle de bains. Il avait enfin apprécié une vraie douche. Qu'il n'avait pas pu prendre à son gré pendant près d'un mois qu'il était enfermé.

Séchant rapidement ses cheveux avec sa serviette, il jeta cette dernière sur le dos d'une chaise avant de s'asseoir à table pour manger le sandwich qu'il avait demandé dès son arrivée. Son acolyte pianotait comme un virtuose les touches du clavier de son ordinateur pour entamer les recherches de son patron, tandis que trois sbires épluchaient les bulletins téléphoniques et cherchaient à localiser le taxi.

La bouche pleine, il postillonna à son subordonné :

« - Et comment cha che fait qu'on chache pas où elle est pachée ?

- Vous avez vu à qui vous avez à faire ? Ils ont brouillé les pistes.

- Ch'est pas croyable ! On vous confie une cheule michion, et vous me la paumez ! »

L'autre ne répondit pas. Lynch cherchait toujours à avoir raison.

L'agent de la CIA avala sa bouchée tandis que l'un de ses hommes, la mine renfrognée lui annonçait piteusement :

« - Chef, le taxi n°2202 a été retrouvé…

- Où ca ?

- Chez le gérant de la société de taxi qui l'utilise… C'était un leurre. Deux taxis portant le même numéro pour pas éveiller les soupçons et nous détourner.

- Pourquoi suis-je entouré d'incapables ? Merde ! Dans les experts ils arrivent toujours à tout trouver, et vous, vous n'êtes même pas capables de me retrouver quatre tolards et une bonne femme !

- Ils sont loin d'être bêtes ou négligeant ! La meilleure unité d'espion des Etats-Unis ! Ca se mérite comme titre non ? »

Lynch lui jeta un regard furibond et se leva en grommelant. Il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte et partit s'aérer devant la maisonnette en Pennsylvanie dans laquelle il s'était réfugié. Puis il sortit une photographie pliée en quatre de la poche de sa chemise avant de la regarder longuement. Elle représentait Liv du temps qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait aimé la jeune femme malgré ses nombreuses qualités. Il aurait pu l'aimer, mais non, il avait juste apprécié la posséder. Un trésor rare, précieux, qui pour lui, lui était dû. Il aimait obtenir ce qu'il convoitait, que toutes les choses lui appartiennent. Et Liv en faisait parti. Alors il voulait à tout prix la récupérer. Comme un gamin capricieux à qui l'on avait arraché son jouet, Lynch se languissait de reprendre au colonel Hannibal Smith ce qui pour lui, lui appartenait de droit.

* * *

Liv ne dormait pas. Elle regarda l'heure affichée sur le réveil : 2h36, puis elle se retourna discrètement pour voir Hannibal dormir. Elle aimait ses rares moments à le contempler sans qu'il ne lui renvoie ses regards. Elle appréciait laisser ses yeux parcourir son visage ensommeillé, détendu et faire vagabonder ses pensées qui se rapportaient à lui.

Tendrement, elle vint passer son index sur les légères rides qui entouraient ses yeux. Elle les adorait, mais elle ne savait pas en expliquer le pourquoi.

Il ouvrit alors subitement les yeux faisant sursauter Liv, puis elle lui murmura :

« - Je suis désolée, je t'ai réveillé… »

Le colonel ne répondit pas, et attira la jeune femme contre lui pour l'enlacer tendrement.

« - Tu ne dors pas ?

- Je pense de trop…

- Et si tu partageais tes pensées avec moi ? »

Liv se dégagea de lui et s'assit dans le lit ; puis elle le fixa, alors qu'il laissa ses doigts parcourir le dos de la jeune femme à travers son tee-shirt.

« - Lynch ? Il est devenu quoi ? Et pour vous qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Lynch a été confié à la CIA qui s'est chargé de l'enfermer. Quant à nous, une fois que tu as été emmenée en urgence à l'hôpital, on nous a donné les premiers soins, puis on nous a coffré.

- Et vous vous en êtes sortis comment ?

- Tu te souviens de Charissa ?

- L'ex de Futé ? Oui bien sûr, c'est elle qui nous a aidé pour coincer Lynch.

- Et bien elle a donné les clés des menottes à Futé.

- Comment elle a réussi ca ?

- Et bien… Disons… De cette manière là à peu près… »

Et sans rien ajouter, il allongea Liv sur le matelas et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Liv se détendit rapidement au contact de ses lèvres et lui répondit amoureusement, ce qui encouragea Hannibal à continuer. Il l'a pris dans ses bras, posa ses lèvres sur ses joues, ses paupières, son nez, son front, puis il embrassa sa nuque tout en commençant à relever son tee-shirt. Liv ne protesta pas mais elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, avant qu'elles ne coulent sur son visage. Hannibal embrassa du bout des lèvres sa cicatrice, lentement, pour lui montrer que cette dernière ne le dégoûtait pas, avant d'aller embrasser le reste de son corps une fois celui-ci entièrement dévêtu.

Il voulait tout redécouvrir de son corps, chacune de ses courbes, le grain de sa peau et son goût, tout, tout de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa, la caressa, jusqu'à ce que ses hoquets de pleurs se transforment en soupirs de plaisir, puis il se dévêtit à son tour pour s'introduire en elle et lui faire redécouvrir le septième ciel dans ses bras…

* * *

5h15

Liv ne dormait plus. Déjà. Même pas trois heures de sommeil. Agacée, et ne souhaitant pas réveiller de nouveau Hannibal, la jeune femme se leva silencieusement et sortit de la chambre. Elle prit une douche rapide, rougissant en constatant les nombreux suçons sur sa peau, puis elle descendit dans le salon pour trouver de quoi s'occuper.

Quand elle vit la table croulant sous la nombreuse paperasse des derniers jours qu'Hannibal avait réussi à pirater, elle secoua négativement la tête et entreprit de tout ranger.

Elle tenait une énorme liasse de papier entre les mains quand elle se cogna maladroitement contre la table. Surprise, elle en lâcha les feuilles qui allèrent s'éparpiller sur le sol. Poussant un juron, elle s'accroupit et les rassembla. Quand elle tomba sur une en particulier. Abasourdie, elle resta figée avant de lire le texte qui accompagnait la photo.

« - Eh bah ma belle, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ? »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se tourna lentement vers Futé et lui montra la feuille qu'elle tenait.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'évanouit et il s'approcha d'elle pour lui reprendre.

« - Non. Certainement pas Peck. »

Aïe. Elle l'appelait par son prénom, elle était vraiment en colère.

« - Je veux des explications. Maintenant. Avant que je ne te fasse la crise la plus mémorable de ton existence. »

Le malin de la bande se mordit les lèvres. Le boss avait mal calculé son coup cette fois-ci. Ou plutôt encore. Avec Liv il n'arrivait jamais à avoir une longueur d'avance.

« - J'attends.

- On ne voulait pas t'inquiéter.

- Vous ne me faites pas confiance plutôt non ?

- Non ! Non Liv ! Ce n'est pas ca, je t'assure. On s'est juste dit que tu avais besoin de temps, alors on n'a pas voulu t'en parler.

- Vous m'avez menti.

- Parce que tu crois que toi, tu …. »

Mais il s'interrompit. Il avait été trop loin. Les yeux de Liv s'étaient assombris de chagrin et la tristesse se lisait sur son visage. Il lui avait fait mal.

Il voulut alors lui attraper la main, mais elle se dégagea et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour ouvrir à la volée la porte de sa chambre, réveillant brutalement Hannibal.

« - Liv qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je pars.

- Quoi ? »

Elle ne fit pas attention à lui et enfila un jean, un sous-pull et une veste alors qu'il se rhabillait prestement pour venir vers elle.

« - Ne me touche pas ! » cria-t-elle presque alors qu'il posait la main sur son épaule.

Stupéfait, le colonel eut à peine le temps de la voir sortir de la chambre.

« - LIV ! »

Elle croisa de nouveau Futé au rez-de-chaussée, qui essaya de s'excuser, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de commencer, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et s'enfuit dans la forêt…

* * *

« - Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Futé !

- J'y suis pour rien boss ! Elle a trouvé les feuilles sur l'évasion de Lynch !

- Et qui n'avait pas rangé ses feuilles ?

- Et ! On n'en serait pas là si tu avais décidé de lui dire la vérité pour cet enfoiré ! Mais non ! T'as préféré lui taire ca, le truc à pas faire avec Liv ! T'auras jamais de l'avance sur cette femme, parce qu'elle compte trop à tes yeux !

- Eh les gars, et si on discutait de ca après avoir retrouvé la demoiselle ? »

Hannibal jeta un regard furieux à son subordonné, même s'il savait que ce que disait Futé était juste. Mais Barracuda avait raison, il fallait la retrouver. Et changer de planque. Si elle était repérée avant qu'il ne la retrouve, ils seraient tous en danger. Surtout qu'elle avait pris son portable.

« - Rassemblez vos affaires, nous partons.

- Et où ca boss ?

- Là où tout a commencé, en Allemagne. »

* * *

Liv était plus calme maintenant. Elle regrettait de s'être emportée. Mais Lynch lui faisait tellement peur qu'elle paniquait à la moindre occasion. Admirant le lac devant elle, elle se rappela la promesse d'Hannibal qui lui avait dit qu'il ne lui arriverait rien avec lui, les conversations récentes avec Barracuda et Looping qui lui avaient promis leurs présences et l'attitude de Futé qui la considérait comme sa petite sœur.

Elle le savait qu'ils avaient fait ca pour la protéger, elle s'en rendait compte, mais elle aurait voulu participer, les aider, leur montrer qu'elle aussi ne souhaitait qu'une chose : retrouver son honneur.

Apaisée, elle se retourna et réemprunta le sentier qu'elle avait pris pour venir. Elle devait se trouver à deux bons kilomètres du chalet. Ses pas crissaient dans les feuilles mortes et seul le bruit de ses pas brisait le silence. Ou presque. Elle perçut distinctement les pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Derrière elle. Quelqu'un qui voulait se faire discret. Puis son portable sonna. Elle le sortit de sa poche, atterrée, le front moite. Elle avait oublié de le couper depuis deux jours malgré la mise en garde d'Hannibal. Angoissée, elle décrocha et attendit.

« - Bonjour Liv, on est plutôt matinale non ? »

Lynch.

Les pas qui se rapprochaient. Effrayée, la jeune femme jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle pour entrevoir une silhouette à quelques mètres. Puis elle se mit à courir. Et l'inconnu aussi.

Haletante, le souffle court et un point de côté lui tiraillant les côtes, Liv essaya de recouvrer son sang-froid. Mais sans résultat. Elle voulut jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle, mais elle buta contre une racine et tomba violemment sur le sol. Serrant les dents de douleur en voyant sa jambe sanguinolente, elle tenta de ramper pour continuer à s'éloigner, mais elle entendit les pas, plus proches désormais. Affolée, elle se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec Lynch. Il la regardait, le sourire mauvais. Puis il sortit son portable et indiqua sa position à ses sbires.

« - Je vois que tu t'es plutôt bien remise des derniers évènements qui t'ont conduit à l'hôpital. Oh, et puis je suis désolé aussi pour ton gosse. »

Liv sentit monter en elle une bouffée de tristesse, alors qu'il ajouta :

« - En fait non. Je suis pas du tout désolé. Parce que c'était pas le mien. »

Impuissante, la jeune femme vit l'ex-agent de la CIA s'accroupir près d'elle et l'observer comme un animal coincé dans un piège.

« - Tu m'as manqué tu sais.

- Enfoiré. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé.

- Lalala pourquoi dis-tu ca ? Tu m'es très précieuse Liv.

- Je n'étais qu'un jouet pour toi !

- Parce que tu crois que tu es plus pour Hannibal peut-être ?

- Oui !

- Quelle belle auto persuasion que voilà ! »

Et il se mit à rire. Blessée, Liv voulut lui balancer son poing dans la figure, mais le jeune homme l'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

« - Allons allons, soit gentille, tu vas venir avec moi, et on redeviendra copains comme avant !

- Je préfère encore l'hôpital ! »

Lynch se releva et allait placer une autre phrase quand un crissement de pneus attira son attention.

« - Tiens, ton taxi vient d'arriv.. Putain de merde ! »

Et l'ancien agent roula par terre pour éviter un tir de mitraillette et pour sortir son arme.

Liv distingua alors Hannibal s'avancer vers le jeune homme caché derrière un arbre, plus furieux que jamais, tandis que Futé la souleva par les épaules pour la monter dans le van de Barracuda. Il le rejoignit ainsi que Looping à l'avant, tandis que l'ancien colonel continuait de tirer pour ralentir Lynch tout en grimpant à l'arrière.

« - Barracuda ! Fonce ! »

Les pneus dérapèrent sur le sol, et la camionnette démarra en trombe.

Epuisée, Liv se laissa retomber sur le sol du van et ferma un court instant les yeux pour faire le point.

« - Laisse moi regarder ta blessure. »

Elle croisa le regard d'Hannibal et acquiesça silencieusement.

Il examina sa blessure puis cala la jeune femme pour qu'elle soit assise plus confortablement.

« - C'était stupide de ta part de partir comme ca.

- Parce que ca ne l'était pas de me cacher la vérité ?

- Tu l'aurais su un jour ou l'autre. »

Agacée, Liv ne put s'empêcher de le gifler. Il ne réagit pas. Il l'avait mérité.

« - Ca c'est pour m'avoir menti. »

Puis elle se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« - Et ca c'est pour m'avoir sauvé. Et pour ne plus que tu me mettes à l'écart. Nous sommes une équipe. Et j'en fais partie désormais que tu le veuilles ou non. »

Elle risqua un sourire. Il lui rendit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **Les membres de l'A-Team (ou Agence tous risques) ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas *soupir*

Néanmoins, le personnage de Liv Jefferson est mien ! Sorti tout droit du fruit de mon imagination et de ma créativité, alors pas touche ! /!\

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule après l'histoire des planches à billets volées (film) même si des flashbacks de cette période sont nécessaires pour comprendre._

**Note 1 :** _Je garde volontairement le nom de A-Team pour agence tous risques ca je trouve que ce nom sonne bien mieux en anglais =D_

**Note 2 :**_ /!\ ATTENTION POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS VU LE FILM, QUELQUES SPOILS /!\_

**Note 3 : **_Les chansons dont je me suis inspirée pour écrire ce chapitre : The Film - Can you touch me / Anberlin version - Enjoy the silence / Within Temptation - Memories / Plumb - Cut / Eve 6 - Think twice / Avril Lavigne - Fall to pièces / Damien Rice - 9 crimes_

* * *

**Chers reviewers :**

_**Alazais**__ : Ahh mais je suis une sacrée romantique moi ! ;) Héhéhéhé ! J'aime bien ce côté de groupe soudé qui connaît vraiment les réactions des autres, alors l'idée du pari n'a pas été difficile à mettre en place !_

_En fait, en tant que fidèles lectrices vous êtes aussi tarées l'une que l'autre =P mais c'est très agréable de savoir que vous lisez ma fic et que j'ai le droit à ma petite review de chacune à chacun de mes chapitres parus ^^_

_Quant à me faire de la pub, c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part ! Ca me fait drôlement plaisir que ma fiction te plaise à ce point ! _

_Ahhh Lynch c'est tout un poème ce mec 8) En fait, dans le film, je l'ai tout de suite détesté ! Mais d'un autre côté, sa belle gueule et sa connerie m'attiraient drôlement. C'est comme ca que j'ai décidé de le décrire par la suite dans ma fiction. Un petit con prétentieux 8D * pardon pour les gros mots *_

_Quant à lui faire payer, ne t'en fais pas ;) l'A-Team n'est jamais à la traîne !_

_Et tu as réussi à le mettre en une review ! Félicitations ! * je plaisante*_

_A bientôt et merci pour ta fidelité !_

_**Bettypoussin**_ _: Baaaaaaaah merci beaucoup ! * se sens gênée devant tant de compliments * de l'amour forçément, je suis incorrigible là-dessus =D de l'humour, pourtant je suis pas très douée pour ca ! _

_De l'action, évidemment sinon ca serait gnangnan ! De la méprise, de l'aventure mouhahaha je suis fière de ce cocktail explosif qui te plaît ! _

_Du repos ? Avec moi ? Jamais ! J'ai le cerveau qui carbure de trop ! _

_Et bien décidemment cette petite scène de gifle fait l'unanimité ! _

_Lol Ahhh le câlin ! Je voulais faire un moment vraiment sensuel et timide à la fois, amoureux, complice, mais aussi un peu étranger avec ce qui s'était passé entre eux ^^ apparemment c'est réussi ! Et si si si je confirme, vous êtes toutes les deux folles x) mais j'aime beaucoup car je le suis aussi ! 8D_

_Et voilà la suite que tu réclamais avec de grands houhouhou ;)_

_Merci pour ta lecture assidue et chacune de tes reviews ! =D_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Vengeance**

[« Dans la vengeance et en amour, la femme est plus barbare que l'homme. » **Friedrich Nietzsche**]

« - Non, non, et non Futé ! C'est à mon tour !

- Hors de question !

- T'aurais pu y aller ce matin toi !

- Je te retourne la remarque ! Ah non c'est vrai j'oubliais, tu étais trop occupée à autre chose avec le colonel ! »

Arrachant des mains de Looping le magazine qu'il était en train de lire, Liv le lança sur l'arrogant jeune homme qui la regardait rougir en souriant sadiquement, avant d'éviter le projectile improvisé de la jeune femme.

« - Ehhh ! Ils parlaient des avions dans ce magazine ! »

Liv s'excusa vaguement, et quand elle vit Futé commencer à se ruer dans le couloir, elle le talonna en le traitant de tous les noms :

« - Tricheur ! Enflure ! T'as pas le droit ! C'est à mon tour ! »

Eclatant de rire, le malin de la bande réussi à s'engouffrer dans la salle de bains et en verrouilla l'accès.

« - Trop tard ma belle ! Reviens dans une heure ! »

Balançant un coup de pied rageur dans le bas de la porte, Liv replaça une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille et se dirigea de nouveau vers le salon.

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils avaient rejoint cette planque dans le quartier de Charlottenburg en Allemagne. Après de nombreuses péripéties durant leur traversée de l'Atlantique en direction de l'Europe, comme Barracuda refusant de monter dans l'avion ou encore Futé mentionnant Liv comme étant sa sœur au lieu de sa femme lors de la présentation des passeports, ils avaient déniché un appartement dans un des arrondissements de la capitale appelé Charlottenburg-Wilmersdorf.

Enfin, Hannibal avait trouvé la cachette. Mais ca, ca n'étonnait plus personne.

Au départ, blessée par Lynch, Liv avait occupée une des chambres toute seule. Mais ne voulant pas de traitement de faveur, elle avait insisté par la suite qu'elle soit logée à la même enseigne que les autres, une fois que sa blessure eut commencé à cicatriser correctement. Néanmoins, elle regagna bientôt la chambre, en compagnie d'Hannibal, après avoir tiré à la courte paille avec les autres, ces derniers soupçonnant leur colonel préféré d'avoir truqué le jeu pour pouvoir se retrouver seul avec la jeune femme.

Désormais le colonel et elle occupaient une des chambres, l'autre étant aménagée de façon à loger les trois autres membres du groupe.

S'asseyant paresseusement dans le canapé du salon après avoir soulevé les jambes de Looping pour s'installer, la jeune femme se replongea dans ses pensées.

Dès leur arrivée, ils s'étaient tout de suite organisés pour mettre au point un plan contre Lynch. Elle et Futé planchait sur un nouveau avec l'aide du colonel, tandis que Looping et Barracuda mettaient au point de nouvelles inventions et améliorations qui pourraient s'avérer utiles par la suite. Le soir ils se détendaient tous en jouant aux cartes ou en écoutant la radio. Mais interdiction formelle de sortir, sauf en cas d'urgence.

Ils se relayaient à quatre pour les courses, mais Hannibal avait refusé que Liv y aille. Elle avait eu beau trépigner, crier, râler, s'énerver, le colonel était resté de marbre. Il aurait été trop inquiet de la savoir seule à l'extérieur. Et elle, elle se sentait comme un animal en cage. Elle allait finir par devenir folle.

« - T'inquiètes, tu ne deviendras pas azimutée Liv, t'es trop saine d'esprit pour ca. »

Sursautant, Liv tourna le regard vers Looping qui la fixait, ses yeux dépassant à peine de sa revue d'aviation.

« - J'en peux plus Looping d'être cloitrée ici… »

Mais le capitaine ne l'écoutait déjà plus, fasciné par son magazine.

Poussant un soupir, Liv se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Croisant les bras, elle observa un groupe d'enfants jouant au pied de l'immeuble. Leurs cris enthousiastes, le soleil, le bruit de la vie tout simplement l'attrista. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sorte. Mais pas dans trois ans, non tout de suite, maintenant. Puis elle prit une décision. Bosco et Hannibal étaient à l'extérieur, de ce côté-là, pas de soucis à se faire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Looping toujours aussi occupé, et tendit l'oreille pour entendre l'eau de la douche couler. Parfait. Saisissant sa veste au passage, Liv ouvrit la porte d'entrée et dévala les marches des étages.

Juste prendre l'air quelques instants…

* * *

« - Mais comment ca tu l'as pas vu partir Murdock ?

- Bah nan, elle était encore là quand j'étais à la page 21.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Et toi Futé t'étais où ?

- Eh du calme Bosco ! J'étais à la douche, je pouvais pas deviner qu'elle allait sortir quand même malgré les recommandations du boss! »

Sur les nerfs, Barracuda s'était mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. La jeune femme commençait à lui courir sur le système à toujours prendre la fuite sans leur demander leur avis. Assis sur une chaise, Hannibal fixait un point imaginaire sur le mur d'en face et ne réagissait pas à leur énième dispute.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Liv. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose il l'aurait su. Inconsciemment, il s'était douté que la jeune femme ne tiendrait pas longtemps en place.

Il se leva, décidé cependant à aller la chercher, et ordonna à son équipe de rester à l'appartement au cas où elle revienne entre temps.

Au pied de l'immeuble, il essaya de réfléchir comme la jeune femme, de deviner où elle aurait pu aller. Il commençait à bien la connaître maintenant. Tout comme elle arrivait à deviner ses pensées.

Il aperçut un petit garçon qui courait en direction de l'ancien stade. Il aurait juré que quelques heures auparavant un groupe d'enfants jouaient tous ensemble ici même, dans la rue dans laquelle il se tenait.

Son intuition le décida alors de suivre le gamin.

Quand il arriva au stade, il l'a repéra immédiatement. La seule adulte au milieu d'une cohorte d'enfants. Sans un mot, il s'assit dans les anciennes tribunes et la regarda, l'infime angoisse lui tordant le ventre disparaissant subitement. Elle souriait. Il adorait la voir sourire, et pourtant c'était rare en ce moment. Anxieuse, dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne faisait partager que rarement son rire, à tort.

Les cheveux mi-longs, raides et bruns, toujours en liberté, sauf lorsqu'elle se concentrait. Alors à ce moment là elle les nouait à la va-vite pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux. Ses yeux, marrons, il aimait y plonger son regard. Pour lui il ne s'agissait pas d'une couleur banale : ils étaient foncés lorsqu'elle était triste ou en colère, lumineux lors des moments de joie et de bien-être, il ne se lassait pas de leur trouver une teinte toujours différente.

Il l'a vit attraper le ballon et le relancer à un gamin pour qu'il fasse lui-même la passe à son ami. Elle bougeait son corps d'adulte, le contrôlait, avec aisance. Son corps souple avec ses mensurations parfaites, peut-être pas pour elle, mais lui s'étonnait toujours de la beauté de ce dernier.

Il se surprit à sourire en songeant aux pensées qui l'assaillaient. Elle l'avait envoûtée. Il n'y a rien qu'il n'aurait pu refuser à la jeune femme. Puis elle finit par lever les yeux sur les gradins et croisa son regard. Il lui adressa un signe de tête, et quand elle vit qu'il n'était pas en colère, elle lui adressa un sourire timide qui la rendit encore plus rayonnante. Puis elle retourna à son jeu.

Liv avait toujours aimé les enfants. Il se souvenait de ceux qu'elle avait aidé pendant les quelques mois qu'elle avait vécu avec eux. Câliner, protéger, jouer, gronder, elle savait trouver cette attitude qui faisait qu'ils l'adoraient spontanément.

Puis son cœur se serra douloureusement quand il regarda de nouveau sa silhouette. A cette période là de l'année, il aurait pu voir son ventre commencer à s'arrondir si l'enfant avait survécu. Son enfant. Il savait que la jeune femme n'en était pas remise. Parfois après l'amour elle se mettait à pleurer. Hannibal comprenait sa douleur et la gardait dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Elle rêvait de donner la vie. Elle voulait porter son enfant. Elle lui avait dit. Mais la peur de la voir perdre son bébé à nouveau tant que toute cette histoire ne serait pas finie lui nouait l'estomac rien que d'y penser…

Enfin, il la vit revenir vers lui. Il ne bougea pas, il voulait savourer chacun de ses instants à la regarder pour permettre à sa mémoire de les photographier.

« - Tu n'es pas en colère ?

- Pourquoi je le serais ?

- Parce que j'ai disparu sans rien dire non ?

- Je te connais assez Liv maintenant pour savoir que tu n'iras pas loin.

- Alors pourquoi tu voulais pas que je sorte ? »

Assis sur les gradins à regarder jouer au football les enfants, et le soleil se coucher, Hannibal ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette question. Désormais il était incapable d'en trouver la réponse. Et Liv le savait. Et pourtant il la prit de court en répondant :

« - Je suis désolé de ne pas être capable de t'offrir une vie plus acceptable que celle d'en ce moment…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la fixa longuement, un air grave et triste ayant fait son apparition sur ses traits. Il lui aurait offert le monde s'il avait pu le faire, il aurait voulu l'épouser aussi.

Angoissée par son silence, Liv pausa sa main libre sur sa joue et le força à relever la tête pour que son regard rencontre le sien.

« - Je suis heureuse John. »

Il sentit les larmes lui monter brutalement aux yeux : Liv l'appelait rarement par son prénom, généralement pendant leurs moments intimes, et surtout quand elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Comme pour donner plus de conviction, de force, à ses mots. Et chaque fois il en était touché.

« - Tu m'entends ? Je suis heureuse comme ca. J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Je me réveille à tes côtés tous les matins, je t'entends prononcer mon prénom, je me vois à chaque instant dans le reflet de tes yeux. Et tout ca, ca me suffit. »

Liv lui adressa de nouveau un sourire, et le colonel l'entoura de ses bras pour la serrer longuement contre lui. Il avait toujours un plan, dans toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables. Mais là, en amour, il devait bien avouer que c'était la seule matière pour laquelle il n'aurait jamais de longueur d'avance.

* * *

« - Je refuse !

- C'est pas à toi de décider, puisque c'est MON idée Futé.

- Hannibal te laissera jamais prendre le risque.

- Ecoute on sait tous que Lynch est à Berlin, on sait tous ce qu'il veut et on sait aussi tous qu'il peut retomber dans le panneau.

- Il sera quand même plus sur ses gardes que la dernière fois.

- Et nous aussi. Et puis cette fois-ci, il n'a pas Pike avec lui.

- Heureusement ! Maintenant il bouffe les pissenlits par la racine cet enfoiré.

- Grâce aux bons soins de notre jardinier Barracuda. »

Futé et Liv se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Il était minuit passé et ils étaient attablés dans le salon à réfléchir à comment coincer l'ex-agent de la CIA. La radio branché sur une fréquence internationale, ils avaient baissé le son quand les autres membres étaient partis se coucher.

« - Tu veux un autre café ?

- Oui je veux bien »

Essuyant leurs larmes déclenchées par leur fou rire, Futé alla chercher la cafetière et servit de nouveau à boire à la jeune femme.

« - Ca doit pas être facile quand même pour toi…

- Pourquoi tu dis ca ?

- Privée de ta famille, de tes amis, plus de sorties, plus de soirées, ses petites choses de la vie dont on profite quand on est jeunes. »

Liv sirota une gorgée de sa boisson et après un court instant de silence, elle répondit :

« - Et toi ? Ca ne te manque pas tout ca ?

- Moi c'est pas pareil

- Ah oui et pourquoi ca ne le serait pas ?

- Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de mes parents depuis la cour martiale afin de les protéger d'éventuels visiteurs qui chercheraient à me retrouver, les sorties on va pas dire que j'ai eu assez de vrais amis pour savoir ce que je loupe vraiment, les soirées c'est pareil, j'y allais quand j'étais avec Charissa, mais au fond j'ai jamais aimé ca. Tu vas pas me dire que c'est pareil pour toi ?

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais quinze ans, lors d'un accident de voiture, j'ai été élevé par ma tante. Je sortais avec des collègues de bureau, mais je ne peux pas les qualifier d'amis. Les soirées j'étais un peu kitsch concernant ses dernières… Donc bon…

- Kitsch ? Comment ca kitsch ?

- J'étais plutôt du genre à danser ce qu'on appelle les danses de salon.

- Non ?

- Si je t'assure !

- Et bah mince alors. Et moi qui pensait que tu te déhanchais sur le dancefloor comme toutes les autres ! »

Liv eut un sourire gênée face au jeune homme, quand elle le vit se lever et lui tendre la main.

« - Allez vas-y montre moi.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Ici ? Tu veux rire ! Les autres dorment !

- Et alors ? »

Elle le vit augmenter le volume de la musique qui était diffusée à ce moment là sur les ondes, en souriant malicieusement, et lui tendre de nouveau la main. Amusée, la jeune femme la saisit et fut attirée immédiatement contre le jeune homme qui commença à la faire swinguer sur l'air de : _The Film - Can you touch me._

Eclatant de rire, elle se laissa prendre au jeu et emporter par le tourbillon de ses pas, tout en commençant même à suivre correctement le rythme après qu'il ait décidé de danser sérieusement.

Réveillés par leurs éclats de voix, de rires, et leur tapage, Barracuda et Looping se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, hésitants entre une engueulade bien sentie ou l'éventuel demi-tour pour aller se recoucher, rassurés que non, ils n'étaient pas attaqués.

Ayant voté à l'unanimité pour cette option, ils partirent se recoucher, laissant la place à Hannibal qui s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte pour les regarder jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Quand cette dernière fut terminé et que Futé et Liv eurent les jambes en compote et le souffle coupé, il prit la parole :

« - Allez fiston, va te coucher, vous arriverez à rien de plus ce soir. »

Futé embrassa tendrement Liv sur le front, lui lança un clin d'œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et partit rejoindre les deux autres dans leur chambre. Hannibal s'approcha du poste de radio et augmenta un peu plus le volume sur un slow. Il se dirigea ensuite lentement vers la jeune femme et saisit amoureusement sa taille. Séduite, Liv enroula ses bras autour du cou du colonel, et posa son front contre le sien. Il la fit danser lentement, pour mieux apprécier le contact de son corps, en rythme avec la musique, pour faire durer ce moment de tendresse, de complicité.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la danse… murmura la jeune femme.

- Je l'aime uniquement dans des moments rares comme ceux-là. »

Liv sourit, elle cala sa tête contre son épaule, se rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui, puis elle ferma les yeux tout en soupirant de bien être. Jusqu'à la dernière note il l'a fit danser. Puis il s'écarta légèrement, prit son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser tendrement, éteignit la radio et la lumière, toujours en tenant sa main, et il l'entraîna dans leur chambre…

* * *

Sur le balcon de sa chambre d'hôtel à Berlin, Lynch fumait en regardant le ciel étoilé. Il pensait à Liv. Il pensait à eux avant tous ses évènements. Il pensait à ce qui aurait pu être maintenant.

Il avait rencontré la jeune femme alors qu'elle faisait parti du HRT. Il se trouvait à New York en compagnie du FBI pour une prise d'otage qui durait depuis plusieurs heures. Et le HRT avait été appelé. C'était Liv qui en dirigeait l'équipe sur place. Le petit bout de femme qu'elle était n'avait pas froid aux yeux et était largement compétente. C'était une femme mais cela ne gênait pas les hommes sous son commandement. Deux heures plus tard, les otages étaient libérés et le terroriste arrêté. Il avait suivi de A à Z sa façon de faire. Et elle lui avait plu.

A la fin d'un rapide debriefing, il l'avait abordé. Froide mais complaisante elle avait répondu à ses questions, mais avait refusé son invitation à dîner. Elle ne mélangeait pas boulot et vie privée.

Il ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Il enquêta sur elle pour connaître son origine, ses études, ses centres d'intérêt, tout ce qui pouvait jouer en sa faveur et s'arrangea pour la croiser de nouveau. Hésitante face à son attitude, elle avait tout de même cédé pour aller boire un verre. Il sortit le grand jeu, usa de son charme qui fonctionnait si bien, la fit rire, et lui sortit tous les sujets de conversation possibles et inimaginables dont il savait que ca lui plairait. Le soir même, elle passa la nuit chez lui. Pour lui c'était gagné.

Leur relation débuta comme ca, et si lui était satisfait de l'avoir eu, Liv commença à montrer des signes d'amour. Il les évita mais ne la lâcha pas. Malheureuse, la jeune femme s'accrochait pourtant à celui qu'elle croyait être l'homme de sa vie. Il la fit faire des missions pour lui, et éperdue, Liv le faisait volontairement.

Puis tout bascula en Irak.

Il l'emmena avec lui au cas où elle pourrait lui servir. Elle le suivit sans protester et pourtant depuis quelques temps son comportement changeait.

Il réussit à convaincre Hannibal et son équipe de s'occuper de la mission des planches à billets avec l'aide du général Morrison, puis il demanda l'appui de Liv. Il voulait qu'elle infiltre l'équipe, qu'elle devienne une des leurs et qu'elle lui transmette un rapport chaque semaine.

Elle avait accepté, et c'est à partir de là que son plan commença à dérailler.

Pendant trois semaines, il reçut les rapports de la jeune femme. Puis plus rien. Il la relança alors, elle lui balança qu'elle ne lui enverrait plus rien et qu'elle ne ferait plus rien pour lui.

Ecœuré, il n'avait pas cependant tout de suite comprit. Les évènements ne le faisaient pas réfléchir sur sa vie privée mais plus sur sa carrière qui se jouait sur une malheureuse affaire qui aurait dû être bouclée rapidement.

Il s'était fait manipulé comme un bleu par Hannibal et son équipe, et cela malgré la présence et les conseils du leader des Black Forest : Pike.

Il avait réussi par chance à capturer Liv qui voulait intervenir pour aider l'ancien lieutenant Peck. Il l'avait traîné dans le container avec lui, pour garder une carte dans sa manche, dans lequel se trouvait l'ancien colonel et Murdock déguisé en Morrison. Puis, en voyant la tête que faisait Hannibal à la vue de la jeune femme prise en otage, il avait compris, il avait fait le lien. Elle avait une liaison avec lui. Choqué par cette découverte, il avait eu un instant d'hésitation avant de se reprendre. Il avait alors tout balancé au colonel sur Liv. Et vu les efforts désespérés de la jeune femme pour le faire taire, il sut qu'il avait visé juste : elle ne lui avait rien dit sur elle, sur son job, sur eux. Aveuglé par la colère et profitant de l'ébahissement d'Hannibal, il avait alors voulu en finir avec lui pour ensuite s'occuper de Morrison et des planches. Mais c'était sans compter sur Liv. Se dégageant de sa poigne, elle s'était jetée devant Hannibal pour le protéger de l'impact des balles. Elle reçut les deux dans le dos.

Puis tout s'enchaîna. Rendu fou, le colonel lui donna la raclée de sa vie, avant de le faire arrêter par le lieutenant Charissa Sosa qui avait assisté à la scène avec les autres membres de son unité ainsi que le reste de l'A-Team. Piégé comme un débutant, humilié par son ancienne petite amie, il avait à peine eu le temps de voir Hannibal se précipiter vers Liv, qu'on le menottait.

Prenant un air blasé, l'agent Lynch se leva et s'étira avant de rentrer dans la chambre pour aller se coucher, tout en continuant à reclasser les évènements dans sa tête.

Après son arrestation, il avait réussi à apprendre que l'A-Team s'était évadé du fourgon qui devait les ramener en prison, et que Liv sortait d'un léger coma et qu'elle venait de faire une fausse couche. Il en fut nauséeux à cette nouvelle. Elle avait porté le gosse de cet homme. Pour lui c'était un coup dur de se faire à l'idée que la jeune femme n'était plus à lui et qu'elle l'avait remplacé par son pire ennemi.

Quand il se fut couché il fixa un moment le plafond dans la pénombre. Il n'était pas tranquille.

Il sentait que tout se jouerait dans les prochaines heures…


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **Les membres de l'A-Team (ou Agence tous risques) ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas *soupir*

Néanmoins, le personnage de Liv Jefferson est mien ! Sorti tout droit du fruit de mon imagination et de ma créativité, alors pas touche ! /!\

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule après l'histoire des planches à billets volées (film) même si des flashbacks de cette période sont nécessaires pour comprendre._

**Note 1 :**_ /!\ ATTENTION POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS VU LE FILM, QUELQUES SPOILS /!\_

**Note 2 : **_Bwaaah ! Mea Culpa pour le chapitre précédent ! Je l'ai mentionné comme étant le chapitre 4, mais en fait il s'agit du 5 ! Donc par conséquent celui-là est bien le 6. Veuillez pardonner votre auteur pour cette faute d'inattention !_

**Note 3 :**_ Chapitre concernant l'hospitalisation de Liv que je n'ai pas assez développé à mon goût !_

* * *

**Chers reviewers :**

_**Alazais**__ : C.O.M.P.L.E.T.E.M.E.N.T GAGA cette Alazais xD une arnaque ? Où ca ? Au contraire ! J'adore finir sur une note comme celle-ci car ca vous fait tourner en bourrique ! *mouhahahaha*_

_Ouais arrête de crier sur ton auteur vénéré si tu veux la suite de la fiction ! Sale gosse va ! =P_

_Lynch..humain ? Je sais pas franchement. Dans ma tête je ne lui accorde pas ce grade ^^_

_Quant à la création de l'ADLQACHMQSIPA (si j'ai pas oublié de lettres au passage lol) j'ai envie de dire : comment ca vous êtes incomprises bande de malhonnêtes ! Moi qui prends le soin de répondre à chacune de vous à chaque chapitre ! INGRATES ! =P_

_Et bettypoussin ne conforte pas Alazais dans cette idée d'association de Délurées Déjantées ! D.D c'est beaucoup plus simple comme abréviation et beaucoup plus parlant =P_

_Merci pour ta gentillesse et chacune de tes reviews, ca me fait drôlement plaisir à chaque fois !_

_A bientôôôt ! (et t'as intérêt à continuer ta fic sur les délires de l'Agence Tous Risques ou je ne publie plus la mienne ! NA !)_

_**Bettypoussin**_ _: Il ne s'agit pourtant que d'une modeste fic…. Qu'ai-je donc fait pour déchaîner ta passion à ce point ? Lol merci beaucoup en tout cas, même si je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre !_

_C'est vrai que j'adore les relations entre les membres de l'A-Team, et si ils aident beaucoup Liv, tu découvriras par la suite que la charmante demoiselle sait aider ses amis en retour ;)_

_Ahhh une nouvelle grossesse ! Ca serait bien hein ? =P _

_Humilier Lynch ? Ah non c'est pas du tout mon genre ca ! Je vais faire….pire * sourire de démente *_

_Folle tordue de l'A-Team ? Moi ? Pas du tout ! J'ai juste visionné 18 fois le film en 1 mois et demi et regardé la série étant gosse, mais à part ca, PAS-DU-TOUT ;)_

_Mon talent ? En est-ce vraiment un ? _

_Ma présence ? Mais de rien, j'aime prendre le temps de répondre à mes lecteurs/trices et reviewers ! _

_Mon imagination ? T'entends ca mon subconscient ? On te remercie ! =P _

_Ma façon de te faire rêver ? Mais je t'en prie, ce site est fait pour ca, et je suis heureuse de proposer des échappatoires =)_

_A bientôt ! Et bonnes fêtes de Pâques à toi aussi et encore merci pour tes reviews et ta lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : L'abîme**

[« Si tu plonges longtemps ton regard dans l'abîme, l'abîme te regarde aussi. » **Friedrich Nietzsche**]

Un écho lointain sortit Liv de sa torpeur. Un bruit sonore régulier, désagréable, qui allait en s'amplifiant. La jeune femme sentit aussi que quelque chose l'aidait à respirer, des tuyaux désagréables qui pourtant lui avaient sûrement sauvé la vie. Lentement, elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière blanche du néon au dessus d'elle l'aveugla momentanément, puis elle put discerner les contours de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait : une chambre d'hôpital.

Le bip régulier qui persistait était celui de son moniteur cardiaque, à son index était branché un appareil pour mesurer sa tension, et comme elle l'avait remarqué avant, un appareil respiratoire lui fournissait l'oxygène nécessaire. Bravement la jeune femme voulut se redresser, mais une violente douleur dans le bas de son corps la fit se rallonger en gémissant de douleur.

Liv regarda alors à travers la vitre de sa chambre et croisa le regard d'une des infirmières. Celle-ci bondit de son poste et entra en grand fracas dans sa chambre. Elle vérifia rapidement ses pupilles, son rythme cardiaque ainsi que sa pression artérielle, puis elle sortit en courant pour aller chercher le docteur.

Ce dernier déboula lui aussi dans la chambre, consulta d'un regard professionnel la prise de note de l'infirmière, puis s'approcha lentement de Liv.

« - Mademoiselle, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle se sentait lourde, pâteuse, fatiguée. Certainement pas au mieux de sa forme.

« - Vous venez de sortir d'un léger coma. Vous êtes au Centre Médical California à Los Angeles. Pouvez-vous me dire comment vous vous appelez ?

- Liv… Liv Jefferson… »

Le médecin inclina la tête, visiblement soulagé et poursuivit :

« - Votre âge ?

- Vingt-six ans.

- Votre adresse ?

- Valentine avenue, au nord de New York.

- Très bien. Avez-vous des vertiges? Des nausées ?

- Non…Non rien de tout ca… Je me sens juste… fatiguée. »

Le docteur lui adressa un sourire indulgent et répondit :

« - C'est tout à fait normal, il s'agit du contrecoup de l'accident. Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui c'est passé ? »

Liv fit un effort pour se concentrer et un flot d'images envahit son esprit : les docks, Lynch, les coups de feu, la douleur et le noir.

Le moniteur cardiaque de la jeune femme s'affola à cette pensée et elle sentit la sueur perler à son front.

« - Calmez-vous mademoiselle, c'est fini, tout est fini, vous vous en êtes sortis, même si certaines complications nous ont donné du fil à retordre.

- Comment ca ?

- Vous étiez dans le coma à votre arrivée, et gravement blessée. Nous avons commencé à vous soigner mais vous rejetiez inconsciemment le traitement. Et pourtant aucun de vos dossiers médicaux ne mentionnaient d'allergies ou autres et comme vous ne pouviez pas nous renseigner, nous avons eu peur à un moment de vous perdre. »

Liv frissonna. Elle ne se savait allergique à aucun traitement. Puis elle vit que le médecin souriait :

« - Et puis nous avons fini par comprendre pourquoi. Vous êtes enceinte mademoiselle. De deux mois. »

Liv cru que le temps venait de se figer, que quelqu'un venait de couper le son. Elle regarda le médecin sans comprendre. Que venait-il de dire ? Qu'elle était quoi ? Enceinte ?

Sous le choc, elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle venait de poser la main sur son ventre.

« - J'atte… J'attends un bébé ? » souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux ?

Le médecin et l'infirmière acquiescèrent puis ils la virent se mettre à pleurer. Le contrecoup de tous les évènements pour eux. Mais s'ils savaient. S'ils savaient que Liv venait de réaliser qu'elle portait l'enfant de quelqu'un qui était loin d'être n'importe qui. L'enfant d'Hannibal. L'enfant du colonel John Hannibal Smith.

* * *

Une fois que le médecin et l'infirmière eurent quitté la pièce, Liv se laissa aller à ses pensées.

Elle sortait d'un coma de trois jours, elle avait été charcutée pour extraire les deux balles qui étaient allées plus loin que prévu dans son organisme, elle avait mal réagi au traitement parce qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois du seul homme au monde qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait pitoyablement trahi.

Lamentable comme palmarès.

Lentement elle regarda de nouveau son ventre. Rien ne laissait entrevoir ce qu'elle portait au creux d'elle. Et pourtant, dans quelques temps son ventre s'arrondirait et son corps changerait.

Puis son regard s'assombrit d'un voile triste. Comment pourrait-elle mettre cet enfant au monde sans avoir le père à ses côtés ? Et puis le médecin ne s'était pas montré rassurant quand il lui avait annoncé qu'elle passerait des examens complémentaires le lendemain. Il était resté évasif, mais Liv ne le sentait pas rassuré. Lui cachait-il quelque chose ?

Grimaçant, elle sentit de nouveau des vagues de douleur la relancer dans ses reins, ses hanches et son ventre, puis ses dernières se calmèrent rapidement.

Elle réalisa alors brutalement que personne ne lui avait rendu visite pendant son hospitalisation. Ses parents étaient décédés depuis des années, cela résolvait le problème, sa tante qui l'avait élevé était en vacances en France, alors du côté de la famille ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser, mais ses amis, ses collègues ou même… Eux…

Elle sentit alors les larmes lui venir aux yeux : personne ne cherchait à savoir si elle était encore en vie. Il ne lui restait plus que son enfant à venir. Triste, abattue, terrassée par cette brusque évidence, la jeune femme se roula en boule sur son lit, pleura tout son saoul, et finit par tomber dans le sommeil.

Elle se réveilla en sueur, prise d'une grosse fièvre et d'une violente douleur au ventre. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose à l'intérieur de son corps. Réussissant à attraper la sonnerie, elle alerta le personnel de garde. Deux infirmières arrivèrent rapidement, allumant la lumière de la chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Et la jeune femme sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine : sa chemise d'hôpital était inondé de sang. Elle perdait le bébé.

Une des infirmières sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher le médecin tandis que l'autre s'approchait d'elle et essayait de la calmer :

« - Restez calme mademoiselle, le docteur arrive !

- Mon bébé… Ne me prenez pas mon bébé en plus…

- Calmez-vous !

- Je ne veux pas le perdre ! »

L'infirmière obligea la jeune femme à se rallonger alors que celle-ci sanglotait sans retenue, ses larmes brouillant sa vision. Elle pleurait de douleur, de rage, d'impuissance. La dernière chose qui la rattachait à ce monde venait de lui être prit.

Elle sentit qu'on lui faisait une injection. Elle le réalisa trop tard. Elle sombra dans le sommeil provoqué par le calmant. La dernière vision qu'elle eut fut celle du médecin et des infirmières s'affairant autour d'elle.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois elle reprit conscience. Mais cette fois-ci fut plus difficile : elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Et pourtant elle fut obligée. Liv se réveilla alors, les larmes aux yeux. Quand elle se fut habituée à la lumière tamisée de sa chambre, elle essaya de se lever. Elle ne sentit aucune douleur : elle était sous morphine.

Courageusement, elle se déplaça jusqu'à la salle de bains, devant le miroir. Elle découvrit son visage marqué par la fatigue et la tristesse, elle était méconnaissable. Puis elle se décida à voir ce qu'elle redoutait. Elle souleva sa chemise d'hôpital. Son ventre était bandé. Elle laissa retomber le tissu. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait de perdre ce à quoi elle tenait le plus au monde. La vie injuste s'acharnait contre elle.

Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule alors qu'elle pleurait ce qu'elle venait de perdre.

« - Allez vous rallonger mademoiselle, vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps sur vos jambes. »

Elle sentit qu'on la ramenait fermement à son lit et qu'on s'asseyait à ses côtés. Elle reconnut à travers ses larmes le médecin en charge d'elle.

« - Je… Je l'ai… Je l'ai per… »

Liv ne put finir sa phrase, les mots s'étranglaient dans sa voix.

« - Je suis désolé. Vous avez fait une fausse couche.

- Mais… mais comment ? Je… j'allais… j'allais bien !

- Les deux balles que vous avez reçu vous ont miraculeusement épargné, je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas. Vous les avez reçu dans le dos mais elles ont traversé. Une s'est logée dans le cartilage costal et l'autre pas loin de l'embryon. Si nous avons réussi à vous extraire la première, la deuxième devait s'extraire sous une autre opération chirurgicale. Mais nous ne pensions pas que la deuxième atteindrait le fœtus. C'est pourquoi je voulais que vous passiez des examens… Je suis désolé. »

Liv n'eut pas la force d'en supporter plus. Elle se sentit submerger par le chagrin. Ses yeux la brûlaient, un mal de tête lui vrillait les tempes mais elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Pleurer était tout ce dont elle était capable pour évacuer tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti depuis le début.

Elle aurait voulu qu'un être cher la prenne dans ses bras, la réconforte, lui dise que tout irait bien, qu'un nouveau départ pouvait commencer.

Elle aurait voulu être dans ses bras, entendre sa voix, qu'il prenne un peu de la tristesse qu'elle portait sur ses fragiles épaules. Oui, elle aurait voulu qu'Hannibal soit là. C'est tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Le médecin dût de nouveau la mettre sous calmant. Pour qu'elle se repose, qu'elle commence à reprendre des forces. Elle le fit. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : que tout soit terminé pour qu'elle puisse effacer cette partie de sa vie.

**L'enfer était de la rigolade face à ce qu'elle ressentait.**

_« - Bonjour Liv… Heureuse d'être sortie ? »_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **Les membres de l'A-Team (ou Agence tous risques) ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas *soupir*

Néanmoins, le personnage de Liv Jefferson est mien ! Sorti tout droit du fruit de mon imagination et de ma créativité, alors pas touche ! /!\

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule après l'histoire des planches à billets volées (film) même si des flashbacks de cette période sont nécessaires pour comprendre._

**Note 1 :**_ /!\ ATTENTION POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS VU LE FILM, QUELQUES SPOILS /!\_

* * *

**Chers reviewers :**

_**Alazais**__ : Je voulais que ca touche, pas que ca te fasse pleurer petite madeleine ! =) T'as intérêt de la publier la suite de ta fic sinon oui je ferais partie de celles qui veulent te tuer ! =P_

_Ah bah ca j'aurais dû prévenir de pas écouter de musiques dépressives en lisant ce chapitre ! Tant pis je le ferais la prochaine fois * se gratte la tête d'un air gêné *_

_Et je ne suis pas sadique ! Enfin… Un peu peut-être… Beaucoup même… rohhh c'est bon hein je suis pas la pire ! Là je suis soft je trouve ! Lol _

_Ce chapitre je le voulais humain, et je l'ai écris en écoutant des musiques tristes, et en étant triste. Alors pas étonnant que ca te touche à ce point ! :$_

_XD bon bah ca va alors si j'ai pas écorché le nom du groupe de crazy girls *_*_

_Chantage ? Où ca ? (A) oh oui je vais me faire un plaisir d'y adhérer y d'y suggérer des scènes ! =P_

_Quant à toutes ses abréviations je m'y perds moi xD alors arrête de parler en langage codé avec bettypoussin lol_

_A bientôt, merci pour ta fidélité et ton enthousiasme qui font chaud au cœur ! Bisous !_

_**SNT59 :**__ Oh oui je vais la terminer mais ce chapitre est loin d'être le dernier ! Merci pour ton passage et ta review, ca fait plaisir ! A bientôt !_

_**Bettypoussin**_ _: Je voulais voir ce que cela faisait si je me mettais à écrire un passage plus difficile que les autres émotionnellement, donc je m'excuse pour mon sadisme ! * sourire éclatant *_

_Je pense que tous les souvenirs des personnages sont importants dans cette fiction. Après tout, en tant qu'auteur moi je sais leur histoire mais vous ? Donc voilà je voulais la partager, même si tu t'en serais passée ! =P_

_C'est vrai que Liv n'a pas toujours été heureuse quand on y réfléchit, et le peu de bonheur qu'elle pouvait avoir, on lui a arraché. * je suis une grosse sadique en fait *_

_Merci pour le petit surnom j'aime beaucoup lol._

_Et puis c'est vrai, Alazais, trouve un raccourci à ce nom de groupe affreusement long avant que bettypoussin ne perde tous ses doigts sur le clavier à force de le taper =D_

_Pleins de bisous, à la prochaine lectuuuure !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 / Partie 1 : Honneur**

[« L'amour n'est qu'un plaisir, l'honneur est un devoir » **Pierre Corneille**]

Barracuda ne dormait plus. Les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les volets clos l'avaient éveillé. Il avait le sommeil léger et un rien le sortait de sa torpeur.

Il entendait la respiration sifflante de Murdock qui dormait à l'autre bout de la pièce et distinguait dans la faible lueur Peck qui dormait la tête sous l'oreiller sûrement pour s'isoler ET de la lumière ET des ronflements intempestifs de son voisin de chambre.

Mais ses pensées n'étaient pas dirigés envers ses compagnons, comme habituellement.

Non. Pour une fois, il pensait à Liv.

A la façon dont elle avait changé leur vie, comment elle avait bouleversé la sienne pour en arriver là. Cette fille là avait une sacré force qui l'animait. Quelque chose qui le dépassait, même si lui aussi était très attaché aux valeurs.

Il se rappelait de la première fois ou il avait croisé son regard. C'était il y a près d'un an, en Irak.

Il était au volant du convoi des billets imprimés pendant qu'Hannibal et Futé le couvraient du haut de la remorque. C'était à ce moment là qu'elle était intervenue. Elle se trouvait dans l'espace entre la cabine et la remorque. Leste, rapide, sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, la jeune femme était grimpée sur le toit de la remorque et avait évité de justesse une rafale de balles de la part de ses coéquipiers sur leurs gardes. Du suicide pur et simple.

Il sourit à cette pensée. Liv n'avait jamais eu froid aux yeux pour quoi que se soit.

Elle avait alors prévenu Hannibal de la présence d'une bombe sous le convoi au cas où l'opération tournerait mal. Puis avant que le colonel lui interdise d'aller la désamorcer, la jeune femme était déjà descendue sous le camion. C'était le moment ou ils rentraient dans le tunnel.

Peck et Hannibal clouaient des airbags à la paroi tout en évitant les tirs de la dernière voiture du cortège armé. Mais de la mystérieuse jeune femme, aucune nouvelle.

On lui ordonna de rentrer dans la remorque. Il ne vit alors pas Liv remonter et être protégée du choc par le colonel, lorsque le camion tomba dans l'eau à grands renforts de cris et de :

« - Ca c'est la partie du plan que je sens pas trop ! »

Barracuda se souvenait être rentré dans une colère noire quand il avait entendu Murdock et qu'il avait comprit qu'on l'avait enfermé pour mieux le transporter par avion.

Quand il avait senti la terre ferme, il avait hurlé pour qu'on le fasse sortir. Il s'était alors calmé seulement après que Looping lui ait promis une tapenade au curry sur canapés. Il était sorti de la remorque remonté à bloc et vexé de l'attitude amusée du colonel. Puis il l'avait remarqué. Elle se tenait un peu à l'écart et elle ne disait pas un mot. Ses beaux cheveux bruns étaient décoiffés et lui donnaient un petit air rebelle, ses prunelles marrons brillaient de satisfaction et de vitalité, elle avait un regard pénétrant et déterminé.

Les autres avaient alors surpris son regard et s'étaient retournés comme un seul homme pour faire face à la jeune femme.

Le colonel c'était alors avancé et avait engagé la conversation :

« - Colonel John Hannibal Smith 75ème régiment, 4ème bataillon.

- Liv Jefferson, agent de la CIA.

- Eh bien Liv Jefferson de la CIA, nous vous devons une fière chandelle d'avoir désamorcé cette bombe dont personne n'avait prévu l'existence. Une collègue de Lynch peut-être ? »

Il se souvenait aussi très bien qu'elle avait sourit timidement. Ce sourire l'avait marqué car elle lui avait paru rigide, froide, le genre de femme à qui l'on ne fait pas ce genre de taquineries. Et pourtant…

Les ronflements de Looping devenant franchement pénibles, Barracuda grommela et lui balança son oreiller en marmonnant un vague : « - Ta gueule Murdock tu fais trop de bruits. » puis finalement, il se rendormit.

* * *

Looping sursauta brutalement en sentant l'oreiller lui atterrir dessus. Ca c'était du Bosco tout craché. Le capitaine eut envie de rire : Barracuda avait vraiment le sommeil léger.

Réveillé, Murdock se mit à contempler le plafond. Puis il ferma les yeux, décidant de laisser son ouïe faire le reste. Il entendit les bruissements des draps quand Futé bougea, il perçut la respiration régulière de Barracuda qui s'était finalement rendormi et il distingua des échos de voix de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Liv et Hannibal.

Mais à les entendre il s'agissait plus de remarques dures que de mots doux.

« - Oh lala, j'aime pas ca… » pensa le capitaine en rouvrant les yeux.

C'était pas souvent qu'ils se disputaient ses deux là, mais quand ils le faisaient, valait mieux être loin d'eux. Très loin d'eux même.

D'un tempérament plutôt calme, le colonel perdait souvent le contrôle quand il s'agissait de Liv. Et plus il était en colère, plus Liv gardait son calme pour percuter plus avec ses mots.

Il ne se souvenait pas de réelles grosses disputes entre eux, sauf évidemment celle d'il y avait près de trois mois. Il n'aimait pas les entendre se balancer leurs quatre vérités. Il préférait se rappeler quand il avait croisé Liv le lendemain de sa première nuit avec le colonel. Et rien qu'à se souvenir, son envie de rire se fit plus forte.

Il se rappelait parfaitement la tête de la jeune femme quand il l'avait croisé. Elle venait de sortir discrètement de la chambre d'Hannibal, cheveux décoiffés, corps enroulé dans le drap, ses affaires à la main, et elle voulait se faire la plus silencieuse possible.

Raté. Au détour d'un couloir, elle s'était heurté à Looping. Il s'était excusé, puis il avait vu la tenue de la jeune femme. Et l'énorme suçon qui ornait son cou.

Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés malgré lui, et la jeune femme avait pris une jolie teinte pivoine.

« - Ne va rien dire ! » s'était-elle exclamée rouge de confusion.

Puis quand elle vit qu'il restait bouche bée, elle avait commencé à avoir un début de fou rire incontrôlable. Dans lequel il l'avait rejoint. Et finalement ils s'étaient retrouvés écroulés de rire tous les deux dans le couloir, à ne plus pouvoir en parler, les larmes aux yeux, pour aboutir sur une nouvelle complicité.

Il n'avait jamais parlé de cette scène à quiconque, elle restait un moment privilégié avec la jeune femme, et il n'avait aucune raison de la trahir.

Puis, revenant à la réalité, il entendit la porte de la chambre voisine claquer et quelqu'un se diriger vers la cuisine. Sûrement Liv avec les pas légers et feutrés qui glissaient sur le parquet. Il aurait aimé se lever pour aller lui parler, lui raconter ce à quoi il était en train de penser, la faire rire, mais d'autres pas se firent entendre et il préféra laisser le couple régler leurs histoires sans lui.

Alors il attendit.

* * *

Futé ne dormait plus depuis longtemps.

Il n'arrêtait pas de bouger au risque d'agacer ses amis. Il avait arrêté son cirque en distinguant la voix de Barracuda suivit d'un « paf » caractéristique d'un projectile lancé par ce dernier sur Looping, puis il avait entendu le capitaine rire tout seul.

Ca n'aurait pas dû l'étonner depuis le temps. Et enfin il avait entendu le colonel et Liv se disputer.

**Sa** Liv. Il avait senti ses entrailles se nouer : il avait horreur des disputes, cela lui rappelait celles qu'il avait eu avec Charissa.

Charissa Sosa, la seule et unique femme pour qui il aurait rangé au placard son titre de tombeur, la seule qu'il aurait demandé en mariage, l'unique de qui il aurait voulu des enfants.

Elle avait dit non à tout ca, pour sa carrière, et elle l'avait fuit. Son cœur se serra douloureusement quand il repensa aux jours, aux semaines qui s'étaient écoulées sans qu'il ait de nouvelles. Il savait que leur histoire aurait pu redémarrer, tout s'était très bien passé. Jusqu'à ce qu'on les arrête car ils s'étaient évadés de prison. Depuis, le silence radio, bien qu'elle les ait aidé à s'échapper du fourgon.

Il soupira discrètement, il avait deux femmes dans sa vie, et il avait horreur qu'on leur fasse du mal. Charissa, son ex-futur-potentielle petite amie, et Liv sa sœur de cœur, celle qu'il voulait chérir comme s'il avait des liens de sang avec elle. Alors il n'aimait pas qu'Hannibal hausse la voix contre elle.

Le colonel pouvait l'engueuler, comme pour la mission du Mexique, il s'en fichait comme de sa première conquête ! Comment s'appelait-elle d'ailleurs déjà ? Enfin bref, il s'en fichait quoi ! Mais contre Liv, hors de question. Pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Surtout pas après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Il avait alors entendu ses pas dans le couloir. Se redressant sur son lit, il était partagé entre l'envie d'aller la voir, et la laisser régler ca comme une grande. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à Looping et vit que ce dernier était lui aussi confronté au même choix. Puis il se rallongea quand il vit que Looping avait décidé de laisser faire les choses sans lui.

Ce fut là qu'une évidence s'imposa à son esprit : Liv était devenue essentielle à la cohésion de leur groupe.

Chacun aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la jeune femme à sa façon, mais le fait était là : il n'était plus question qu'elle reparte…

Puis ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau sur Charissa. Elle lui manquait.

* * *

Liv était de mauvaise humeur. A 7h25 du matin. Il fallait faire fort !

Debout devant la cafetière, la jeune femme se fit couler un café très serré pour se ressaisir. Elle détestait les disputes au réveil, surtout après une soirée et une nuit de tendresse comme celle qu'elle venait de passer.

Pestant toute seule, elle se sortit une tasse et se borna à ne pas se retourner, bien décidée à ne pas voir si Hannibal l'avait suivi.

Elle adorait cet homme, non, elle l'aimait vraiment plus que tout au monde, plus qu'elle ne pourrait le dire avec de simples mots.

Mais parfois elle le trouvait trop protecteur. Oui il avait peur pour elle, mais après ce qu'elle avait enduré seule, il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Et pourtant. Il avait refusé son idée qu'elle avait expliqué la veille à Peck. Bien sûr que ce dernier l'avait prévenu que le colonel ne serait pas d'accord, mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il serait aussi borné ! A une époque, elle l'aurait remercié d'agir comme ca avec elle, mais aujourd'hui elle avait envie qu'il comprenne que des décisions se prenaient à deux et non pas en les imposant !

Il s'était alors agacé et avait lancé d'une voix forte : « je ne veux pas te perdre ! ».

Abasourdie la jeune femme l'avait regardé un court instant, interdite par sa révélation. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui dire. Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle, et la situation dans laquelle elle le mettait, l'avait forcé à avouer ce qui lui faisait peur.

Se servant son café, elle sentit deux bras enlacer ses hanches et un corps se coller contre le sien. Sursautant, elle renversa du café sur le plan de travail.

« - Oh ! Vraiment ! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire ! »

S'écartant pour ne pas qu'il remarque son trouble à chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, Liv alla chercher une éponge, tout en évitant son regard. Mais Hannibal ne se laissa pas impressionner. Il attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui tout en l'acculant contre le bord du plan de travail.

« - Je déteste me disputer avec toi.. » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Liv sentit son souffle contre sa nuque, la chaleur de son étreinte, la douceur de ses mots, et le son chaud et grave de sa voix. Elle en eut un frisson de désir. Puis elle se ressaisit. Elle s'écarta doucement et répliqua :

« - Alors n'essaye pas de m'imposer ton plan comme aux autres. Parce que tu sais que je te tiendrais tête. Laisse moi mettre mon idée à exécution. »

Elle surprit de la peur dans son regard, un mélange d'anxiété et d'admiration.

« - Il ne m'arrivera rien. Et puis tu ne seras pas loin, je le sais. »

Il ne disait toujours pas un mot. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, Liv vint l'embrasser tendrement tout en lui soufflant : « - Ne t'en fais pas, il ne m'arrivera rien… Je t'aime… »

Il répondit à son baiser mais pas à son je t'aime.

Non pas parce qu'il était fâché, non, parce qu'Hannibal Smith avait peur.

Peur pour celle qu'il aimait.

* * *

« - Le colonel est à la douche ?

- Oui, j'irais après.

- C'est étonnant plutôt que tu ne sois pas avec !

- Imbécile ! »

Peck était attablé avec la jeune femme devant leur petit-déjeuner. Looping et Barracuda quant à eux s'étaient rendormis, et personne n'avait osé les réveiller.

Liv observa Futé. Elle le trouvait soucieux. Et elle n'aimait pas ca.

« - Ca ne va pas ? »

Le beau jeune homme plongea son regard bleu dans le sien et grimaça.

« - Ca se voit tant que ca ?

- Un peu trop à mon goût pour moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est la mission ?

- Non. C'est…autre chose.

- Charissa ?

- Merde tu es devin ou quoi ?

- Non je suis une femme.

- Hahaha très drôle !

- Pas de sarcasmes avec moi s'il te plaît !

- Excuse moi. »

Puis le silence revint entre eux. Gênée, Liv finit par se lever et disparaître un court instant. Quand elle revint, elle posa un morceau de papier sur la table qu'elle fit glisser vers le malin de la bande. Il l'interrogea alors du regard.

« - C'est le numéro de Charissa.

- Comment ca se fait que tu l'ais ? Elle a changé de numéro et jeté le portable que je lui avait donné !

- Je suis restée en contact avec elle. Nous échangeons des nouvelles régulièrement. N'hésite pas à la contacter si tu veux lui parler, c'est une ligne sécurisée. »

Peck se pencha alors par-dessus la table et planta un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« - Merci. » murmura t-il la voix chargée d'émotion.

Puis il se leva de table et s'éclipsa. Amusée par la prévisibilité du jeune homme, Liv porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et entraperçut Looping qui arrivait dans la cuisine. S'ébouriffant les cheveux un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient, le pilote s'assit sur la place précédemment occupée par Futé et resta un moment à contempler la tasse vide devant lui.

Puis comme si l'on venait de rebrancher son cerveau, il entreprit de se beurrer une tartine.

Liv se retint de rire, puis Barracuda fit son entrée. Ou faillit. Il ne vit pas la porte, encore aveuglé par la luminosité de la pièce et se la prit violemment. Il poussa un terrible juron qui en fit tomber la tartine de Looping dans sa tasse. Ce dernier observait désormais un iceberg de beurre et de pain dans un océan de café.

Alors Liv explosa de rire, crachant du café sur la table par la même occasion. Elle en rit tellement qu'elle dût reposer sa tasse et se plia en deux. Elle en riait encore que Hannibal revenait dans la cuisine. Il interrogea du regard les deux autres mais n'en obtint aucune réponse. Finalement, il fit comme tout le monde et se servit du café. Il saurait forcément plus tard.

Les larmes ruisselants sur son visage, Liv s'excusa comme elle put et disparut dans la salle de bains.

Certes ses amis l'avaient bien fait rire, mais en vérité, ses nerfs lâchaient. Et elle ne voulait pas le laisser paraître aux yeux des autres. Déjà qu'Hannibal ne voulait pas la laisser agir à sa guise !

Elle inspira profondément, se rinça longuement le visage à l'eau froide et observa un instant son reflet dans le miroir.

**C'est aujourd'hui que tout se jouerait. Et pour une fois elle pourrait contrôler son destin. A elle d'en profiter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **Les membres de l'A-Team (ou Agence tous risques) ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas *soupir*

Néanmoins, le personnage de Liv Jefferson est mien ! Sorti tout droit du fruit de mon imagination et de ma créativité, alors pas touche ! /!\

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule après l'histoire des planches à billets volées (film) même si des flashbacks de cette période sont nécessaires pour comprendre._

**Note 1 :**_ /!\ ATTENTION POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS VU LE FILM, QUELQUES SPOILS /!\_

**Note 2 :**_ Chapitre court, car s'en est un de transition et en ce moment j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrire, j'arrive juste à poster les fics que j'avais d'avance pour mes autres histoires alors ne m'en voulez pas trop !_

* * *

**Chers reviewers :**

_**Alazais**__ : Ouais mais c'est pas parce que la publication de ta fic pour mon anniversaire m'a fait publié mon chapitre, que ca marchera à tous les coups =P_

_Mais se sont des gamins ! 8D je le reconnais volontiers !_

_C'est vrai que mon dernier chapitre était plus « dur » que celui-là :$_

_Oui je voyais bien Bosco se prendre la porte x) ca m'est venu spontanément comme idée xD_

_Nan mais Liv elle est pire qu'Hannibal ^^ _

_Tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre =P_

_Si si vous êtes des crazy girls ;) et va pour l'abréviation ^^_

_Moi du chantage ? C'est pas mon genre (A)_

_Bisous et à bientôt ! Merci pour ta review ! Ca fait toujours autant plaisir ! ;)_

_**SNT59 :**__ Et bien merci pour le compliment :$_

_Je suis heureuse que ca te plaise ! Les fics sont faites pour plaire aux lecteurs mais après nous quand même =P_

_Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour ta review et ton passage et à bientôt !_

_**Bettypoussin**_ _: Je sais que tu nous aimes tu peux m'appeler Dieu, mais Altesse ca passe aussi 8D_

_Alors sache cher lectrice que je me suis pris un fou rire d'au moins cinq minutes en lisant le mot TARTITANIC xD tu peux même pas savoir à quel point !_

_Et oui Barracuda se prenant la porte ca a bien plu apparemment ! ;)_

_Séquence émotion, tu voudras que j'insère une musique la prochaine fois ? 8D_

_Ce n'est quand même pas un best-seller, c'est juste une modeste fiction tu sais :$_

_Hem, non là je m'excuse vous aurez attendu plus longtemps ^^ ' mais entre les examens et l'histoire de Vampire Diaries que j'ai commencé à poster, je sais plus où donner de la tête !_

_D'ailleurs si tu veux aller y jeter un coup d'œil, c'est sur mon profil ;)_

_La vieille, la vieille je t'en foutrais de la vieille moi =P_

_Et oui je suis sadique et je le vaux bien ! * remix de l'Oréal*_

_Merci à toi et à bientôt !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 / Partie 2 : Honneur & Souffrance**

[« Personne ne sait combien de temps peut durer une seconde de souffrance. » **Graham Greene**]

Charissa se sentait mal. Depuis son arrivée à Berlin à 4h00 du matin, elle se sentait patraque.

Le temps devait y être pour quelque chose. Depuis la veille, Berlin subissait les intempéries d'un mois capricieux, caractérisé par une pluie fine et maussade qui ne s'arrêtait pas de tomber. Déjà pas bon pour le moral.

Puis la Capitaine n'était pas tranquille. Sa hiérarchie supérieure l'avait envoyé en Allemagne pour mettre la main sur l'A-Team une bonne fois pour toute. Charissa sourit : son chef avait du mal à digérer le fait que l'équipe leur glissait entre les doigts à chaque opération, faisant ainsi un pied-de-nez à la Cour Martiale qui les avait condamné.

Mais elle, elle n'était pas venue pour les arrêter. Du moins officieusement.

Elle les avait aidé à s'évader du fourgon de police, puis elle avait apprit pour Liv et s'était arrangée pour que la jeune femme soit hospitalisée sous sa responsabilité, lui évitant ainsi la visite des Fédéraux. Elle avait mal pour cette dernière, perdre l'enfant de l'homme que l'on aime le plus au monde était la plus dure épreuve imposée à une femme. C'est pour ca qu'elle avait donné son numéro de portable à la jeune fugitive. Elle l'appréciait et voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Et jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait pas regretté son choix.

Liv était une jeune femme pleine de ressources et intelligente, se relevant à chaque blessure pour atteindre de nouveaux sommets encore plus hauts.

Elle était devenue une amie. Une des rares de Charissa.

La dernière raison qui la faisait se sentir mal, c'était le coup de fil de Peck qu'il lui avait passé il y a quelques minutes. Le jeune homme avait une petite voix minée par la fatigue et il semblait rongé par la culpabilité. Elle était restée égale à elle-même au téléphone, mais son cœur lui avait fait drôlement mal, comme pour lui reprocher son attitude face au lieutenant.

Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il lui manquait. Que depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie il y a 3 ans il n'y en avait pas eu d'autres. Qu'il était le seul et qu'elle ne pouvait pas tourner la page et encore moins la déchirer. Mais comment lui faire comprendre sans qu'elle compromette la carrière qu'elle avait si longtemps mise en place ?

Elle serait bien obligée de faire un choix. Comme avant.

La carrière ou lui ? Les rêves ou la renommée ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle vit un de ses lieutenants lui ramener un café, trempé et glacé jusqu'aux os.

Une sale journée s'annonçait et Charissa Sosa avait hâte qu'elle se termine.

* * *

Liv se préparait dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hannibal. Elle avait passé son jean et s'évertuait désormais à démêler le pêle-mêle que formaient son tee-shirt et son haut résille. Quand elle y parvint enfin, elle enfila prestement les hauts, évitant le reflet fatigué que lui lançait le miroir à pied de la chambre.

Elle attacha sa masse de cheveux bruns en une couette haute, rattrapant patiemment chacune des mèches rebelles qui pourraient la gêner. Tout ca en silence. Sans même penser. Elle se l'interdisait. Ce rituel de l'habillement était le seul moment où elle se concentrait vraiment sur autre chose que ses soucis.

Une sorte d'échappatoire. Pour ne pas s'avouer qu'elle avait peur. Pour ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver à ses amis ou à _lui_.

De son propre sort elle s'en fichait, les dernières épreuves l'avaient endurci tout en la rendant plus fragile.

Un drôle de paradoxe.

Elle avait hâte que tout ca soit fini, pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie, pour espérer repartir de zéro, avoir la vie d'une jeune femme normale.

C'était stupide de réfléchir comme ca, mais malgré tout c'est-ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde.

Si elle s'en sortait.

* * *

Futé était assis depuis quelques minutes sans bouger dans le fauteuil du salon, attendant le feu vert de la part de leur boss. Il réfléchissait. Il avait eu Charissa au téléphone grâce à Liv et il n'aurait peut-être pas dû.

Parce que non seulement maintenant il savait que la Capitaine était sur place et qu'il ne serait pas tranquille de la savoir en danger et en plus elle lui avait laissé le doute comme quoi ils pourraient recommencer tous les deux. Pas bon ca.

Surtout pas avant une mission.

Il allait avoir les idées confuses et il ne fallait pas qu'Hannibal le voit ou il se ferait sérieusement remonter les bretelles !

Puis il aperçut Liv qui traversa le couloir pour aller dans la salle de bains. Il sourit en la voyant si sérieuse et renfrognée, témoignage de son extrême concentration.

Et pourtant il n'était pas tranquille. Il avait cette folle impression depuis la veille que Liv cachait quelque chose en ce qui concernait son plan pour coincer Lynch.

Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait dit à personne. C'était une drôle de sensation, mais un doute présent. Il la connaissait et savait parfaitement de quoi elle était capable pour arriver à ses fins.

Mais la question était de savoir qu'est-ce qui lui trottait dans la tête ?

* * *

Looping vérifia une énième fois, après quinze vérifications, qu'il avait tout son matériel, puis il rejoignit les autres au salon. Il n'y avait que Futé, perdu dans ses pensées, le front barré d'un pli soucieux.

Murdock en perdit son envie habituelle, presque rituelle, de taquiner le lieutenant avant chaque mission.

Le Capitaine sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond pour cette mission. Il n'était pas rassuré comme toutes les autres fois où le génie démentiel d'Hannibal les avait sauvés.

Non, là c'était une drôle de boule qui tortillait son ventre. Comme une mise en garde. Et pourtant il s'étonna même de penser ca. Lui qui prenait tout à la légère habituellement !

Mais là il savait qu'ils jouaient tous gros. Qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur, et que tout pouvait vaciller en l'espace d'une seconde.

Son côté du « bien » le félicita de cette prise de conscience, mais le côté du « mal » fit son apparition et lui souffla que d'être trop lucide c'était pas bon et que ca lui enlèverait tous ses moyens de pilote.

Le côté du « bien » qui se matérialisait sous la forme d'un mini Hannibal dans son imagination débordante, saisit une mitraillette et tira dans les jambes du côté du « mal » qui avait l'apparence d'un mini Futé et qui se mit à sautiller en l'air pour éviter les tirs.

Amusé par la scène qu'il imaginait, Looping se mit à rire tout seul, sans raison.

Là il se retrouvait…

* * *

Barracuda engouffra ses munitions dans sa sacoche, fit craquer ses doigts et se dirigea vers le salon duquel il perçut les éclats de rires de Looping.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à rire l'autre taré encore ? Ce qui allait se passer aujourd'hui n'avait rien d'amusant. Ils étaient même pas sûr que tout ce déroule sans problèmes.

De toute façon, tant qu'on le faisait pas monter dans un avion ou autre engin créée par cet abruti de Leonard de Vinci, ca lui convenait.

Et pourtant il trouva ses coéquipiers drôlement graves, eux qui pourtant étaient les premiers à détendre l'atmosphère avant chaque début de mission.

Où était passée leur fougue ? Il le pensait mais ne dit rien.

Parce que lui aussi était préoccupé. Si Lynch s'était pas barré, ils n'en seraient sûrement pas là. Ils seraient déjà loin, installés quelque part à profiter d'une part d'insouciance mêlée à de la prudence. Mais ils seraient pas là.

Bosco n'avait jamais envisagé une autre vie sans ses collègues, ses amis. Ca lui était impossible. Et pourtant, en regardant aujourd'hui les regards ternes de ses compagnons, il eut l'horrible pressentiment que l'un d'entre eux y resterait peut-être. Et ca, il ne le permettrait pas.

* * *

Quand Hannibal arriva dans le salon, il tenta d'afficher une mine paisible et concentrée.

Ca n'avait pas été le cas quelques instants auparavant.

Il savait ce que signifiait la mission d'aujourd'hui, pour lui, pour ses hommes et surtout pour elle.

Liv l'inquiétait. Il l'avait trouvé drôlement sérieuse quand elle se préparait. Un peu trop. Comme si elle se préparait mentalement à quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas confié.

Il avait ce doute, bien qu'elle lui ait assuré que tout irait bien.

Il savait comment elle réfléchissait, elle pouvait se montrer encore plus impitoyable et géniale à la fois que lui.

Et c'est-ce qui l'effrayait : ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation.

Il lui avait demandé quarante fois si elle avait bien son portable sur elle. Amusée par tant d'insistance, elle l'avait embrassé tendrement, le faisant taire une bonne fois pour toute sur ce sujet. Oui elle avait le portable.

Et quand elle avait rejoint le reste de l'équipe, il était resté un instant à se repasser mentalement tous les moments qu'il avait vécu avec chacun de ses amis. Et ca, ca lui donna la volonté et la motivation pour que tous s'en sortent indemnes. Encore une fois. Pour recommencer la fois suivante. Et encore.

Quand il fit le signe du départ, tous se levèrent dans un silence quasi religieux.

Mais ce qu'il ne vit pas c'est que Liv sortit la dernière de la pièce.

Ce qu'Hannibal ne vit pas, c'est que Liv posa son portable sur la table basse du salon avec un sourire triste.

Parce que si le Colonel John Hannibal Smith avait vu ca, il aurait compris que la femme de sa vie ne comptait pas revenir vivante de cette mission.

Parce que c'est-ce qu'elle avait prévu pour tous les sauver.


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **Les membres de l'A-Team (ou Agence tous risques) ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas *soupir*

Néanmoins, le personnage de Liv Jefferson est mien ! Sorti tout droit du fruit de mon imagination et de ma créativité, alors pas touche ! /!\

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule après l'histoire des planches à billets volées (film) même si des flashbacks de cette période sont nécessaires pour comprendre._

**Note 1 :**_ /!\ ATTENTION POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS VU LE FILM, QUELQUES SPOILS /!\_

**Note 2 :**_ Pour les deux derniers chapitres de cette fiction, je me suis beaucoup inspirée de la musique de Metal Gear Solid 2 et 3 dont voici les liens : __.com/watch?v=ECjDfQd8QVc__ & surtout de celle-ci : __.com/watch?v=y6Vm9ERNaLo&feature=related_

_La deuxième, je conseille fortement de l'écouter pour ce chapitre =) peut-être vous donnera-t-elle des frissons comme pour moi quand j'ai imaginé la scène qui va suivre._

**Note 3 :**_ Le début de ce chapitre a été écrit sur : __**Two steps from Hell - Heart of Courage**__._

_La fin de ce chapitre a été écrite sur la chanson __**A New Hope**__ de __**Broken Iris**__ =) aussi si vous trouvez des paroles dans le texte, vous saurez que ca vient de cette sublime chanson qui m'a faite pleurer ^^''_

* * *

**Chers reviewers :**

_**Alazais**__ : Ah ah ! Pour une fois que je te cloue le bec ! =P_

_Comment ca l'asso portera plainte pour meurtre ? Si vous voulez qu'elle vive, il faut faire une pétition en reviews ! Na ! =P Là aussi c'est du chantage que je fais ! _

_Moi sadique ? Je ne l'admettrais jamais =D _

_Oui oui j'ai fait exprès pour les derniers chapitres, afin de vous mettre en condition xD_

_Merci en tout cas pour ta fidélité ! Ca fait toujours très plaisir !_

_A bientôt et bisous !_

_P.S : et toi tu publies un chapitre quand ? Je suis en manque là !_

_**SNT59 :**__ Liv est attachante dans le fond n'est-ce pas ? On s'attend à tout moment à ce qu'elle se réveille et que tout ce qu'elle a enduré ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. _

_Mais ne t'en fais pas, je pense que tu ne vas pas être déçue des deux derniers chapitres que je travaille depuis bientôt un mois et demi =)_

_Merci pour ta review et ton passage !_

_**Bettypoussin**_ _: J'aime l'appellation déesse vénérée 8D je devrais ne jamais arrêter la fiction pour être toujours appelée de cette manière ^^_

_Et puis c'est LIV pas LIZ d'abord =P _

_Naaan elle fera rien de tout ca * sourire angélique *_

_Pourtant je suis pas douée pour l'humour lol ^^_

_Pas de soucis pour Vampire Diaries ^^ C'est un peu spécial et si on a pas suivi la série, c'est dur de se mettre dans l'ambiance _

_En tout cas merci pour ta lecture et ta review ^^ c'est toujours aussi agréable !_

_**Philip Pullman :**__ Poussin' tu sais déjà ce que je pense de ta review =P sale gosse va !_

_**Sullivan :**__ Merci sully ^^_

_**Prophessy :**__ Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews, ca fait plaisir ! =D _

_Voici la suite que tu avais hâte de lire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Victoire & défaite**

[« Les défaites de la vie conduisent aux grandes victoires. » **Max-Pol Fouchet**]

« - Bon vous êtes tous prêts ? Je ne veux pas de pertes. Vous passez avant la mission. »

Hannibal cherchait à rassurer son équipe, mais sa voix le trahissait. L'émotion et l'angoisse le nouait.

Il réussit à capturer le regard brun de Liv et s'autorisa à respirer : ils devaient réussir cette mission.

Il en faisait une mission personnelle à réaliser. Pour elle, pour eux, mais surtout pour son sourire.

Durant toutes ses années de solitude, il avait réussi à se forger un caractère plus impétueux que n'importe quel général. Sans jamais franchir la limite, sans jamais oublier les valeurs d'un homme.

Mais depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, tout flanchait. Elle avait ébranlé par sa douceur jusqu'à sa plus grande conviction. Elle ne faisait rien de particulier, elle était elle-même mais c'est-ce qui faisait son charme et le pourquoi tout le monde l'aimait.

Il se promit alors à lui-même de faire d'elle la femme la plus heureuse de cette fichue terre s'il arrivait à la sortir de ce cauchemar dans lequel elle s'était empêtrée.

* * *

Futé écouta attentivement le boss. Ils n'avaient le droit à aucune incartade. Il comprit que Barracuda restait dans le van pour les couvrir, que Looping servirait de support aérien en cas de dérapage et que sa propre position serait de couvrir Liv qui tenterait d'entrer par les issues de secours de l'immeuble de Spittelmark.

Car c'était là que s'était réfugié Lynch. Futé et Liv avaient glané l'information auprès de Charissa qui assurait discrètement leurs arrières.

Ce building aujourd'hui rénové en habitations et bureaux servait autrefois à la RDA. Une planque parfaite.

Hannibal ne faisait maintenant que répéter les sermons habituels. Futé glissa alors un regard vers la jeune femme à sa droite. Renfrognée, soucieuse, elle ne paraissait pas au mieux de sa forme.

Templeton le savait : elle cachait quelque chose, c'était marqué sur son visage. Mais quoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi que se soit : Hannibal Smith venait de donner le signal du lancement de la mission.

Un pas de plus vers l'Enfer. Et il espérait que tout le monde en sorte indemne.

* * *

Liv se concentra intensément. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait, elle n'avait pas intérêt à se planter.

Elle vérifia la présence de ses guns à sa taille et celle de son couteau dans le bas de son pantalon et se dirigea prestement vers la rue adjacente de l'immeuble, Futé sur ses talons.

Il allait falloir jouer serré pour qu'il ne la suive pas.

Son micro émetteur se mit à grésiller et la voix du colonel lui parvint :

« - Liv. Fais pas de conneries. On se tient au plan.

- Oui. Je sais.

- Je te connais, tu réfléchis plus vite que moi parfois, alors pas de précipitation, tu fais juste ce que tu as à faire.

- Oui, oui.

- Et Liv… Je t'aime. »

La communication se coupa avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle eut un court instant d'hésitation. Vite dissipé par la haine qu'elle ressentait envers Lynch. C'était cette haine qui l'animait, qui la rendait froide et calculatrice à cet instant précis.

Fini le temps où elle aurait tout donné pour lui, où elle s'était pliée à ses moindres désirs juste pour ses beaux yeux.

Elle avait connu pire que l'Enfer à le fréquenter et à l'affronter.

Il était temps de mettre un terme à tout cela.

Sur ses gardes, elle avisa Futé qui se détourna un court instant pour répondre à son portable. Sûrement Charissa, sinon il n'aurait pas pris le risque de décrocher. La capitaine lui fournissait une occasion en or à ne pas louper.

Leste et rapide, Liv ouvrit à la volée la porte de l'issue de secours et s'engouffra dedans sans plus de cérémonie.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle en bloqua l'entrée avec l'aide de la hache de secours à sa droite en brisant la petite vitre.

Le souffle coupé, elle s'autorisa un court instant de lucidité et de maîtrise de ses nerfs. Dehors, elle entendit Futé qui tambourinait à la porte en lui ordonnant de lui ouvrir..

« - Désolée Futé… Je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à ca… Pas plus que les autres. »

La jeune femme arracha son écouteur et le jeta par terre avant de saisir un de ses guns et de commencer à monter prudemment les marches des étages qui la séparait de l'agent.

La partie pouvait commencer.

* * *

« - Merde c'est pas vrai ! Mais quelle impulsive cette gamine ! »

Prodigieusement agacé et ne voulant pas céder à la panique, Futé joignit Hannibal.

« - Futé ! On avait dit que cette ligne ne servait qu'en cas …

- D'urgence ! Je sais boss ! Mais là s'en est une ! Liv est rentrée seule dans le bâtiment, je ne peux pas y accéder et elle a coupé son émetteur !

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que Looping me fasse rentrer par la voie des airs, tenter de briser une fenêtre d'un des étages…

- Non. Tu vas rejoindre le capitaine Sosa. Et voir avec elle le plan qu'elle a. Je m'occupe de Liv.

- Mais Boss…

- C'est un ordre Futé. »

Hannibal coupa la communication sans laisser le temps au lieutenant de protester. Il s'en était douté. Il avait vu qu'elle était bizarre, et pourtant il avait rien fait. Il se serait giflé pour sa stupidité.

Le colonel accrocha son gun à sa ceinture et sortit de sa planque. Puis il se dirigea en quatrième vitesse vers le côté opposé du bâtiment dans lequel s'était enfermée Liv.

S'il arrivait à sauver sa peau, elle passerait un sale quart d'heure.

* * *

Liv montait précautionneusement les étages. Elle s'attendait à chaque instant à voir surgir un des sbires de Lynch. Mais pour le moment ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir repérée. Alors inlassablement elle gravit les marches une à une.

Elle savait que l'ex-agent se trouvait au 8ème étage.

L'adrénaline affluait à une vitesse hallucinante dans ses veines, elle ne ressentait plus ce sentiment d'hésitation que lui avait fait éprouver Hannibal un peu plus tôt.

Hannibal … C'était à croire qu'elle avait réussi à elle seule à le faire souffrir de toutes les façons.

Un gros 5 rouge sur une porte lui indiqua la proximité de son but. Elle redoubla alors de vigilance.

Parce qu'elle avait foncé tête baissée. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui l'attendait au final. Mais elle voulait que les agissements de Lynch se terminent. Quitte à y laisser sa vie.

Malgré elle, elle imagina alors les réactions des autres si jamais il lui arrivait un malheur : Hannibal ne s'en remettrait pas, Futé la maudirait sur sa tombe jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, Barracuda serait sûrement plus renfermé que maintenant, et Looping s'inventerait sûrement son fantôme pour se persuader qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment disparu.

Liv grimaça, elle avait là des pensées morbides. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle s'en sorte.

Un bruit assourdissant des étages inférieurs lui parvint en écho : un des membres de l'A-Team venait sûrement de défoncer la porte de secours.

Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

Elle grimpa les derniers étages à lui couper le souffle. Puis quand elle se trouva devant la porte avec le 8 peint en rouge, elle s'autorisa un bref moment de répit pour reprendre son souffle et cramponner solidement son arme. Puis elle inspira à fond, vida son esprit, et ouvrit la porte.

Elle pénétra dans un long couloir menant à des bureaux séparés. Elle s'abaissa pour analyser la situation : devant elle s'étendait une dizaine de portes toutes fermées. N'importe qui pourrait se cacher derrière. Après ses portes se trouvait une immense baie vitrée donnant sur la ville. Là encore des bureaux administratifs mais pas cloisonnés.

Avec un peu de chance Lynch et ses acolytes se trouveraient par là. Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas d'avancer avec prudence.

Lentement la jeune femme se glissa dans le couloir, sans un bruit, sans un souffle, comme une ombre légère et discrète. Sur ses gardes, elle dépassa la 3ème porte sans que quoi que se soit ne vienne perturber le silence oppressant des lieux. Plus que six portes. Elle y serait bientôt. Cinq portes. Elle ne regrettait rien de ses choix qui avaient pu la conduire ici. Quatre portes. Elle n'aimait pas les bains de sang, c'était son métier de préserver la vie des autres. Trois portes. Mais lui c'était différent. Deux portes. Il lui avait infligé les pires peines que l'on puisse faire à un être humain. Une porte. Et le pire dans tout ca c'est qu'elle était encore lucide. Elle aurait pu devenir folle à cause de tout ca, mais non. Sa volonté de battante l'avait immunisée contre la folie. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle allait commettre à cet instant ? Une folie ?

Bloquant sa respiration, Liv se cala contre un bureau massif pour pouvoir observer les alentours. Rien à gauche. Et à droite…

Oui. Il était là. Dos à elle. Avec ses deux gorilles. Deux…. Il en manquait un. Où était-il ?

Liv allait esquisser un mouvement quand elle sentit le canon froid d'un pistolet se poser derrière sa tête. Il était là le troisième.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la jeune femme ne fit pas un mouvement, mais son rythme cardiaque s'affola. Elle avait échoué.

« - Pose ton arme par terre. Et lève toi. En douceur, pas de gestes brusques ma jolie. »

Liv fit ce qu'on lui demandait, elle n'était pas en position de rétorquer quoi que se soit.

Quand elle se fut levée de sa cachette improvisée, l'homme lui attrapa le poignet et lui tordit le bras pour le mettre dans son dos. Elle esquissa une grimace de douleur mais se laissa faire pour ne pas accentuer la pression. Puis il la fit avancer en direction de l'ex-agent de la CIA.

« - Patron, j'ai trouvé celle-là à quelques mètres de vous. »

Lynch se tourna alors pour lui faire face, un sourire dément et hypocrite accroché sur les lèvres.

« - Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà… Ma jolie et marionnette qui a coupé ses fils… On revient au bercail Liv ?

- …

- Allons allons ne fais pas ta forte tête, après tout tu sais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre je t'aurais récupéré, je suis plutôt content que tu l'ais fais de toi-même.

- Cause toujours.

- Ne me dis pas que … attends, ce regard que tu me lances … Ne me dis pas que tu étais venue ici pour … me tuer ? »

Lynch eut le sourire qui s'accentua avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

« - Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu aurais pu faire toute seule ? Je ne pensais pas que Smith serait assez stupide pour te sacrifier. Ou alors il veut te faire payer ton attitude. Non ? Ah mais nan je sais… Il n'est pas au courant que tu n'as pas suivi ses plans si parfaits… Aie aie aie, un problème dans l'engrenage de son projet. Tss tss, là encore tu arrives à faire échouer les autres… »

Liv essaya de rester calme, la douleur de son bras s'accentuant à chacune de ses inspirations. Mais c'était difficile, elle aurait voulu le faire taire, juste qu'il se taise pour toujours. Elle chercha une façon de s'échapper de l'emprise de son tortionnaire. Dès qu'il baisserait sa garde. Etre patiente…

* * *

Hannibal s'arrêta au 4ème étage pour reprendre son souffle : c'était plus de son âge ses conneries là. Mais il fallait à tout prix qu'il la sorte de là avant qu'elle ne le tue. Ou pire : qu'elle se fasse tuer.

Stressé par cette pensée, le colonel reprit sa pénible ascension. Il espérait juste que le capitaine Sosa savait quoi faire au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

Bon sang, pourquoi était-il dans cet immeuble à vivre un cauchemar au lieu d'être au bord de la plage à fumer un de ses cigares préférés tout en contemplant le sourire de Liv ?

Quelle foutue ironie !

* * *

Liv sentit que son assaillant relâchait un peu la pression dans son dos. Très bien. Elle avait juste à se défaire de lui et à saisir le deuxième gun qu'elle avait dans sa poche intérieure. Facile à dire…

Mais elle n'avait plus le choix.

Voyant que les autres étaient trop occupés, Liv se décida à agir.

D'une vitesse fulgurante, elle fit une prise pour se libérer de l'emprise du sbire de Lynch, saisit son pistolet avant que les autres ne puissent réagir et tira dans les jambes de son assaillant. Dans un cri de douleur, ce dernier s'écroula à ses pieds, mais elle le retint assez pour s'en servir de bouclier dans la possibilité ou les autres décideraient de vider le chargeur sur son corps.

Lynch la regardait à la fois admiratif et contrarié.

« - J'avais oublié à quelle point tu étais douée. Viser les jambes pour ne pas tuer. Eviter les points vitaux n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours détesté gâcher la vie des autres. Pourtant c'est parfois utile.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi. »

Les deux autres pointaient leur arme sur elle, tout en regardant leur collègue d'un regard angoissé en l'entendant gémir, du sang ruisselant des plaies des impacts des balles.

Liv se sentait fiévreuse, elle voulait en finir avec tout ca. Mais elle n'était pas une meurtrière. Mais elle se sentait sur les nerfs, incapable de contrôler la moindre de ses émotions. Tout pouvait arriver.

Puis tout se passa très vite, comme si les deux agents avaient lu ses pensées. L'un d'eux esquissa un pas en sa direction. Liv lui tira alors dans les deux épaules, tandis que le second tira en sur elle. Instinctivement elle se protégea avec l'homme à ses pieds. Mortellement touché par son coéquipier, il s'effondra inerte sur le sol.

Liv ne laissa pas à l'autre le temps de continuer de décharger son arme sur elle, elle roula sur le sol et se protégea avec un bureau qui reçut les balles.

Rechargeant son pistolet, Liv se força au calme, puis elle se releva, folie suicidaire plutôt que de le faire avec prudence, avant de viser le dernier homme qui lui faisait face entre elle et Lynch. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite quand elle le vit s'écrouler comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle remarqua seulement la tache sombre qui s'élargissait sur son front, là où la balle l'avait touché.

Elle n'avait pas voulu faire ca. Elle n'avait pas voulu le tuer. Elle avait juste voulu le neutraliser. Elle n'avait pas voulu…

La gorge serrée, Liv sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que Lynch hésita à sortir son arme, la jeune femme pointant toujours la sienne en sa direction.

Elle se mit à trembler, donnant l'occasion au jeune homme de dégainer son pistolet. Mais elle remarqua son geste et pointa son arme sur lui tout en lui hurlant dessus :

« - NE BOUGE PAS ! NE FAIS PAS UN GESTE ! TOUT CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE ! TA FAUTE !

- Ma faute ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué Liv. C'est toi qui a son sang sur les mains. Pas moi. Il connaissait les risques de son métier, je n'ai donc rien à me reprocher.

- TAIS TOI, TAIS TOI !

- D'accord d'accord je me tais, mais d'abord, baisse cette arme s'il te plaît. »

Et comme s'il avait essayé de lui arracher, Liv se cramponna plus à son pistolet qu'à autre chose, faisant déglutir péniblement Lynch.

* * *

Hannibal venait de l'entendre hurler. Bon sang mais que c'était-il passé ?

« - Futé, tu m'envoies des hommes à Sosa dans l'immeuble, les étages sont sécurisés.

- Et Liv ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Le colonel coupa la communication et avança lentement dans le couloir, priant pour que le pire ne soit pas à venir.

Mais quand il vit deux corps sur trois d'inertes, il comprit que le pire c'était déjà produit.

* * *

« - Liv, lâche moi ce flingue bordel ! Je ferais tout ce que tu me demanderas, mais ne tire pas s'il te plaît. »

La jeune femme sanglotait désormais. Mais elle refusait catégoriquement d'abaisser son arme, chargée tant qu'à faire.

« - Tout ca c'est de ta faute. J'ai survécu à l'Enfer que tu m'as fais vivre, mais je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même, une meurtrière qui plus est ! Tu dois payer pour tout ca ! La justice dans ce pays t'a déjà permis de t'évader, mais moi, moi je ne te louperais pas !

- Liv… »

Ce n'était pas Lynch qui venait de prononcer son prénom avec douceur. Non, c'était une autre personne. Quelqu'un derrière elle qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Voulant vérifier par elle-même, la jeune femme tourna légèrement la tête pour entrevoir le regard bleu angoissé d'Hannibal braqué sur elle.

« - Liv… Ne fais pas ca … La vengeance n'apporte rien de bon …

- Hannibal…

- Je ne t'en veux pas Liv que tu ne m'ais rien dit, mais je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un monstre comme lui en lui prenant la vie.

- C'est de sa faute, tout est de sa faute…

- Je sais, je le sais très bien. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il paiera pour ce qu'il t'a fait, pour ce qu'il nous a fait… En attendant baisse ton arme s'il te plaît… Ne fais pas de connerie. Ne gâche pas ce qu'il y a de bon en toi… »

Lynch ne disait plus rien mais les paroles d'Hannibal semblaient avoir de l'influence sur elle. Il allait pouvoir en profiter, régler définitivement le problème Smith-Liv une bonne fois pour toute.

Liv quant à elle abaissa lentement son arme sous les encouragements d'Hannibal.

« - C'est bien, c'est ca Liv, tu n'as pas besoin de ca, tes mains ne sont pas faites pour tuer… »

Un « clong » retentit sur le sol quand le pistolet de Liv heurta le sol, puis Hannibal s'approcha d'elle et l'étreignit avec force, l'apaisant en lui caressant les cheveux et en murmurant son prénom, la jeune femme sanglotant contre son épaule.

Lynch lui se ressaisit et dégaina son arme, visant le couple devant lui. Hannibal fut plus rapide et projeta Liv sur le côté pour la protéger mais reçut la balle dans le bras, sous les hurlements de Liv.

Grimaçant, le colonel rampa pour tenter de se protéger d'un nouveau tir, mais voyant l'ex-agent de la CIA viser la tête, il ferma les yeux, s'attendant au choc… Qui ne vint pas. A la place un bruit de vitre brisée se fit entendre et la voix de Looping résonna dans son émetteur :

« - Désolé Boss, on est à la bourre, devine qui ne voulait pas monter dans l'hélicoptère ? »

Malgré la douleur lancinante, Hannibal esquissa un sourire : ils étaient sauvés.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Charissa Sosa, ses hommes, Futé et Barracuda encercler Lynch et lui déclarer être en état d'arrestation.

Tout était fini. Il vit aussi que Liv n'avait rien. Alors seulement il s'autorisa à s'évanouir sous le tumulte agité dans la pièce.

Un plan presque sans accroc.


	10. Chapter 10  The End

**Auteur :**_ Sehaltiel l'Eternel_

**Disclaimer : **Les membres de l'A-Team (ou Agence tous risques) ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas *soupir*

Néanmoins, le personnage de Liv Jefferson est mien ! Sorti tout droit du fruit de mon imagination et de ma créativité, alors pas touche ! /!\

**Note :** _L'histoire se déroule après l'histoire des planches à billets volées (film) même si des flashbacks de cette période sont nécessaires pour comprendre._

**Note 1 :**_ /!\ ATTENTION POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS VU LE FILM, QUELQUES SPOILS /!\_

**Note 2 :**_ Ceci est le dernier chapitre de ma fiction ^^_

**Note 3 :**_ Mykonos fait partie des nombreuses îles Grecques =) si la curiosité vous incite à le faire, allez donc voir dans le moteur de recherche pour les images afin de mettre un lieu sur le nom ^^_

**Chers reviewers :**

_**Alazais**__ : Héhéhé le voilà le chapitre final avec une fin digne des Bisounours ! =P _

_En tout cas je te remercie pour ta fidelité, pour chacune de tes reviews, pour tes encouragements et ta bonne humeur ! _

_C'est grâce à des lectrices comme toi qu'on est motivées à publier nos écrits. Alors encore un grand merci, je continue de suivre activement tes fictions ^^_

_Plein de bisous !_

_**SNT59 :**__ Ouuups ! Nan pourquoi les battements de cœur ratés ? Nan ne meurs paaaaas ! Sinon qui va me publier une dernière review pour ce chapitre final ? =P_

_J'espère que ca t'a plu et que tu n'es pas trop déçue ^^_

_Je te remercie également pour ta lecture et chacune de tes reviews. _

_C'est toujours agréable d'en lire. J'espère avoir pu te faire aimer les personnages et t'avoir donné l'envie de voir le film si ca n'est pas déjà fait ;)_

_Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité ! _

_**Halacave :** Eh non le voici le dernier chapitre mon cœur ! Je ne suis pas sadique au point de vous laissez sur une fin comme ca =P_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Un nouveau départ**

[« Les départs donnent souvent l'illusion d'une renaissance. » **Jacques Languirand**]

« - Tu aurais pu choisir un autre lieu de prédilection pour vous installer quand même …

- Pourquoi dont ? Mykonos ne te plaît pas ?

- Si ! Bien sûr que si ! On dirait un petit paradis sur terre…

- Mais ?

- Mais je ne pense pas que le paradis te corresponde en caractère ma belle ! »

Liv partit dans un éclat de rire et se laissa bercée par le bruit des vagues. Allongée sur le sable, sa tête posée sur les genoux de Futé, elle savourait chacun de ses instants de plénitude.

Le jeune homme passa doucement sa main sur son front et dans ses cheveux tout en souriant tendrement au visage serein et aux yeux clos qu'elle lui offrait.

Cela faisait maintenant presque un an qu'elle et Hannibal étaient mariés. Le couple le plus explosif qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré s'était dit oui dans une charmante petite ville balnéaire de France, loin du tumulte et de l'agitation américaine, devant une cinquantaine de convives. Une cérémonie simple mais parfaite, parce que leur bonheur faisait chaud au cœur et déridait les visages. Et surtout, surtout parce que les yeux de Liv n'avait jamais autant étincelés. Et ca, ca lui suffisait amplement. La jeune femme était arrivée à son bras dans une somptueuse robe de mariée crème et rouge avec un bustier et une traîne à faire pâlir de jalousie les plus grandes reines du monde. Hannibal en avait été lui-même ému au point de ne pas détacher son regard de celui de Liv.

Puis ils étaient partis en lune de miel au Japon, pour faire le tour du pays.

Pas de Club tropical, pas de bronzette et d'activités superficielles, non de vrais baroudeurs même en vacances, comme en témoignait chacune de leurs cartes postales envoyées.

Et puis à leur retour, deux mois plus tard, Liv s'était jetée dans ses bras en lui annonçant une autre merveilleuse nouvelle.

Futé sortit de ses pensées et regarda tendrement le corps de Liv. Celui-ci d'ordinaire mince et athlétique, était arrondi par les formes de son évidente grossesse.

D'ici quelques semaines, un nouvel arrivant agrandirait la famille qu'ils formaient tous.

Tout le monde avait veillé sur elle chaque mois. Pour ne pas refaire l'erreur qui lui avait coûté son premier enfant.

Hannibal lui avait même avoué au départ être effrayé. Non pas de devenir père. Mais cette peur obsédante qu'il arrive quelque chose au bébé. Alors Liv avait été cocoonée.

Futé releva la tête en apercevant deux silhouettes arriver en leur direction : Hannibal et Charissa.

Il sourit en regardant cette dernière. Cette aventure avait eu du bon finalement. La jeune femme avait accepté ses explications, ses excuses et avait fini par accepter de vivre de nouveau avec lui.

Oui, finalement Liv avait raison : Mykonos était un vrai paradis.

* * *

Hannibal, tira une bouffée de son cigare tout en regardant Liv amoureusement. Elle était définitivement la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé.

Et elle était redevenue elle-même. Il avait eu peur après l'arrestation de Lynch. Après ses deux semaines d'hospitalisation à cause de sa blessure, il avait veillé sur la jeune femme, fragilisée par ce qu'elle avait vécu. Tuer quelqu'un est un acte abominable, mais dans son cas à elle c'était pire puisque qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu ca. Et pourtant elle s'en était sortie. La joie de vivre et le bonheur l'emportant sur les cauchemars. Elle avait surmonté de nouveau cette épreuve et l'avait enterré avec les autres. Un sacré bout de femme.

Lui-même était en paix. Un nouveau jugement avait eu lieu et lui et ses hommes avaient été réhabilités. Leur nom avait été lavé de tout soupçon et cela faisait un bien fou après tout ce temps passé à clamer haut et fort leur innocence.

Le colonel vint s'asseoir auprès de sa femme et chercha du regard Barracuda et Looping.

« - Où sont passés les deux énergumènes ?

- Barracuda bricole dans l'atelier un truc pour le bébé je crois et Looping est parti en cuisine, décrétant qu'il voulait préparer le repas de ce soir.

- Euh ptit je suis pas sûr que ca soit une bonne idée… Tu sais il risque de nous préparer encore une sauce à sa façon et je suis pas certain que donner de la marinade à l'antigel à ma femme soit une bonne idée.

- Oh non ne t'inquiète pas boss, il a dit qu'il ne ferait rien de bizarre cette fois-ci.

- Tant mieux s'il tient à rester en vie.

- Sauf si on estime que remplacer la vinaigrette par de l'huile de vidange a quelque chose de bizarre… »

Liv éclata d'un grand rire tandis qu'Hannibal fixait ahuri le sourire étincelant du lieutenant.

« - Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Bien sûr que je plaisante, faudra simplement vérifier quand même au cas où… »

Finalement, le repas était une simple et innocente quiche lorraine accompagnée d'une salade totalement neutre de toute trace suspecte d'autre chose que de l'huile et du vinaigre.

Allez savoir pourquoi à ce moment là Hannibal jeta un regard furibond à Futé qui riait aux éclats…

**~ ~ ~ EPILOGUE ~ ~ ~**

« - Monsieur Smith ?

- Ou…Oui ?

- Félicitations c'est un garçon en parfaite santé. »

Hannibal menaça de s'écrouler de soulagement et de joie sur son siège quand l'infirmière eut terminé de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de respirer que Futé, Looping et Barracuda lui sautaient dessus pour le féliciter à grands renforts de cris et d'embrassades. A tel point que l'infirmière eut du mal à placer son : « - La maman se repose, vous pourrez aller la voir dans quelques minutes… »

Futé ne tenait plus en place, éclatant de rire tout en répétant : « - C'est pas croyable nan mais c'est pas croyable! »

Looping déclara qu'il ferait faire un baptême de l'air au nourrisson tandis que Barracuda fit craquer la jointure de ses doigts en menaçant Looping que s'il réalisait son idée, il s'arrangerait pour qu'il ne puisse plus voler…définitivement.

Quant à la maman, Liv, elle tenait un merveilleux bébé contre elle, souriant et pleurant à la fois.

Et quand Hannibal entra timidement dans la chambre, lui-même sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il embrassa Liv et caressa maladroitement la joue de son fils qui ouvrit les paupières pour lui laisser le loisir d'apercevoir deux pupilles bleues. Des yeux bleus, comme les siens.

**Gabriel Smith venait de faire son entrée dans le monde.**

* * *

**Remerciements (avec la musique du générique) :**

- A tous ceux qui m'ont lu mais qui n'ont pas posté de reviews (shame on you) ;

- A mes fidèles lectrices, créatrices du groupe/association non reconnu de « Association Des Lectrices Qui Adorent Cette Histoire Mais Qui Sont Icomprises Par l'Auteur » (ou ADLQACHMQSIPA pour les intimes...) qui m'ont encouragé et qui m'ont laissé de superbes reviews qui font chaud au cœur : **Alazais & bettypoussin** ;

- A **SNT59** pour ses reviews justes et très sympathiques qui m'ont parfois fait bien rire quant à ses réactions et à tous les autres que je n'ai pas cité mais que je remercie beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !

Sans vous chers reviewers, nous les auteurs, nous ne sommes rien.

Alors thanks everyone !


End file.
